SA3: The Nightmare
by Hunterjet
Summary: Chapter 10 up!! For today, Big plays a huge role! Review please!
1. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Hi guys! This is my first story! I hope you all like it! I specially hop you get a good laugh when you read it, and, just to let you know, IÂ´ll probably update it weekly. But enough babbling, I present you...  
  
SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 1: I Know What You Did Last Summer  
  
Disclaimer: I donÂ´t own anything I donÂ´t own... OK, that was pretty stupid, but true ^_^!  
  
It was a peaceful night at Station Square. Er... 3:00 AM exactly. Sonic was in his bed trying to sleep.  
  
Sonic: OMG... what a run... I feel my feet exploding. I need some sleep. I think I got some Insomnia Away medicine.  
  
*Rushes off to bathroom*  
  
*Reads medicine instructions*  
  
Sonic: Carefully administrate 1 table spoon... what the hell!  
  
*Drinks whole bottle up*  
  
Sonic: Ugh... I feel dizzy... I feel like bar-*throws up*  
  
Sonic: Argh... what a ****ing ****...  
  
*Suddeny rock with message brakes a window*  
  
Sonic: What the he-*SonicÂ´s head gets smashed*  
  
*In the morning...  
  
Sonic: Um... *yawn*... where am I... whatÂ´s this?  
  
*Reads Message*  
  
Dear Sonic,  
  
I know what you did last summer!  
  
Anonimously,  
  
Eggman  
  
Sonic: Oh no! Who could it be! The only one who knew was... Shadow! But heÂ´s dead! Could it be!?  
  
*Scene Change to Tails place*  
  
Sonic: Well, who do you thik it could be?  
  
Tails: Oh I donÂ´t know, anyway, what did you did last summer?  
  
Sonic: Um... you see... I...  
  
Person outside: Argh! Stupid bird! Come here! IÂ´ll get you!  
  
Tails: O_O I canÂ´t believe it from you Sonic!  
  
Sonic: I know... thatÂ´s why I need to find out who knows!  
  
Tails: Hm... lend me that letter...  
  
Sonic: Here.  
  
*Sonic hands over the letter*  
  
Tails:  
  
Dear Sonic:  
  
I know what you did last summer!  
  
Anonimously  
  
Eggman  
  
... Sonic... youÂ´re an idiot...  
  
Sonic: Why?  
  
Tails: Look! It says...  
  
Dear! Who would call you dear?  
  
Sonic: AMY!  
  
*Sonic storms in to AmyÂ´s place*  
  
Sonic: Amy! I know what you know!  
  
Amy: What do you know I know?  
  
Tails: We know that you know what Sonic knew when he knew... ah screw that. Is this familiar to you?  
  
*Hands over letter*  
  
Amy: Well... yes. I used that kind of paper to write in yesterday.  
  
Sonic: I see.... then you should help us out. Examinate it and find any clue.  
  
Amy: Hm...  
  
Dear Sonic:  
  
I know what you did last summer!  
  
Anonimously  
  
Eggman  
  
Amy: Hm... hey look! ThereÂ´s a phone number at the back!  
  
Sonic: Let me see!  
  
1-800-EGGMAN-INCORPORATED  
  
Hm... this phone number... itÂ´s familiar... itÂ´s from EggmanÂ´s company!  
  
Tails: But, who knows the phone number of EggmanÂ´s company?  
  
Sonic: Hmm...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Amy: I know! Rouge!  
  
Sonic: Good idea Amy!  
  
*Sonic stormed out with Tails*  
  
*While running...*  
  
Tails: ... ... Hey Sonic... how do you know EggmanÂ´s phone number?  
  
Sonic: Well... I... uh... itÂ´s a long story lil bud...  
  
*Meanwhile in RougeÂ´s house*  
  
Rouge: Oh yeah! Bobby!!! Do it Bob do it! AHH!!  
  
*Sonic is waiting outside, hearing*  
  
Sonic: Tails, should we enter?  
  
Tails: I donÂ´t know...  
  
Rouge: Yeah Bobby!!! YouÂ´re almost there!!!  
  
Tails: o_O!!!  
  
Sonic: OK Tails, ring the bell.  
  
Tails: But Sonic...  
  
Sonic: Now!  
  
Tails: But...  
  
Sonic: CÂ´mon little bud, be brave or youÂ´ll never...  
  
Rouge: Yeah Bob!!! You make me feel... AAH!! Yes Bob!  
  
Sonic: O_O... Um... IÂ´ll be waiting over there.  
  
Tails: OK.  
  
*Tails rings bell*  
  
Rouge: Oh, who could it be? Hang in there Bob!  
  
*Rouge comes out of the door wrapped up in a towel*  
  
Rouge: Hey Tails! I just took a shower and was watching football! Bob Ostrich is about to score!  
  
Tails: What?  
  
Rouge: Yeah, you know. Shower. Football. Bob. Touchdown.  
  
Tails: Riiiiight... can I come in?  
  
Rouge: Sure! BTW, what is Sonic doing over there expecting to not be seen?  
  
Tails: Oh yeah, heÂ´s with me.  
  
Rouge: Well, tell him to come in!  
  
Tails: EverythingÂ´s alright Sonic!  
  
Sonic: OK!  
  
*Inside the house*  
  
Rouge: So, why exactly did you came here?  
  
*Sonic is zombified by RougeÂ´s bouncies*  
  
Sonic: O_O  
  
Rouge: Um... Sonic?  
  
Sonic: O_O  
  
Rouge: Sooooniiiic!  
  
Sonic: O_O  
  
Rouge: Damn Sonic wake up already!  
  
Sonic: Oh, yeah, right, um, you see, I recieved this boobz... I MEAN LETTER RIGHT LETTER... and, we wanted to know if it seemed familiar to you.  
  
Rouge: Let me see it.  
  
*Sonic hands over letter*  
  
Dear Sonic:  
  
I know what you did last summer!  
  
Damn you idiots look down here!!!!!!  
  
Anonimously,  
  
Eggman  
  
Rouge: Um... no, not familiar, but look, it says Eggman...  
  
Sonic: What? Let me take a look!!  
  
*Rouge hands over letter*  
  
Sonic: Yes! I knew it was Knuckles! Thanx B00BZ... I MEAN ROUGE!!!  
  
*Sonic and Tails storm off*  
  
Rouge: But Sonic I wasnÂ´t referring to...  
  
*From RougeÂ´s bedroom*  
  
Bob: Hey Rouge! I got something big for you!  
  
Rouge: IÂ´m going Bobby!!!  
  
*At Knux place*  
  
*Sonic enters with Tails*  
  
Sonic: OK Knuckles, I know what you did!!!  
  
Knuckles: NO!!! PLEASE!!! I DIDNÂ´T MEANT TO KILL LITTLE PITTY!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
Knuckles: What? You donÂ´t know about lil pity?  
  
Sonic: No.  
  
Knuckles:...  
  
Sonic: ...  
  
Tails: ...  
  
Knuckles: This moment never happened, right?  
  
Sonic: Right.  
  
Knuckles: So, why are you here?  
  
Sonic: Well knucklehead, is this yours?  
  
*Sonic hands over letter*  
  
Knckles: Hm...  
  
Dear Sonic:  
  
I know what you did last summer!  
  
HERE IS YOUR STUPID CLUE!!!! NOW READ IT FOR THE KITTENS SAKE!!!!!  
  
Anonimously  
  
Eggman  
  
Knuckles: No, and I donÂ´t know from who it is.  
  
Sonic: Well then...  
  
Tails looked back, just to see a shadowy figure throw a rubber shoe to Sonic"  
  
In slow motion:  
  
Tails: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: WhatÂ´s the matter, lil bud?  
  
Tails: Sonic, move!  
  
Sonic: Wah!!!  
  
*Slow motion ends*  
  
*Tails pushes Sonic out of the way, making him hit the rubber shoe*  
  
Sonic: Argh!!!  
  
Knuckles: Bad move fox boy.  
  
Tails: Oops.  
  
Shadowy figure: That kid saved me!  
  
*Leaves*  
  
Tails: Sonic are you alright?  
  
Sonic: Argh... what hit me?...  
  
Tails: A rubber shoe.  
  
Sonic: IÂ´m passing out lil bud. I think youÂ´ll have to get on your own now...  
  
Tails: No Sonic!!!  
  
Sonic: Sayonara, Miles Tails Prower... lil bud...  
  
*Sonic passes out*  
  
*Tails bursts crying*  
  
Tails: SONIC!! NO!!! DONÂ´T LEAVE ME PLEASE!!  
  
*Knuckles is crying like a little frightened baby in a corner*  
  
Knuckles: WAAAA!! *Sniff*  
  
Tails: WHY SONIC!?!?!? WHY!?!?  
  
*Sonic slowly opens his eyes*  
  
Tails: Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Am I in heaven?  
  
Knuckles: Are you alright bud?  
  
Sonic: Argh!! Knucklehead is here! I must be in hell!!!  
  
Knuckles: Shut up or IÂ´ll beat the crap out of ya!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, alright mister sniffs...  
  
Knuckles: Hey, I wasnÂ´t crying, there was... somehting in my eye...  
  
Sonic: Well, any clue of who is the guy?  
  
Tails: No, but I got an idea. LetÂ´s call Shadow from the afterlife! We can ask him who told this to!  
  
Sonic: Great idea Tails! But how are we going to resurrect him?  
  
Tails: Well, we just need a powerful source... like Knux toilet...  
  
Knuckles: What!?!?  
  
Sonic: Great one Tails! Shadow will truly be the ultimate after going through such power!  
  
Knuckles: What!?!?  
  
Tails: We will also need 7 Chaos Emeralds!  
  
Sonic: Nothing to worry about! IÂ´ll find them!  
  
Tails: If SonicÂ´s going, I am too!  
  
Knuckles: And if you two are going, count me in!  
  
Rouge: Count me in too!  
  
*Rouge suddenly entered Knux house*  
  
Knuckles: Rouge, you have your shirt backwards...  
  
Rouge: Oops...  
  
*Outside Knuckles house*  
  
Sonic: Alright everyone. This is going to be tough. WeÂ´ll need to split up. Knuckles, take south. Tails, take east. Rouge, take boo... er... west. IÂ´ll take north. Ready everyone?  
  
All: Ready!  
  
Sonic: OK! I feel this is not going to be an easy task...  
  
*167 days later*  
  
Sonic: Ugh... guys, I canÂ´t stand this. WeÂ´ve been searching the emeralds for what, 150 days, and we havenÂ´t found anything about even one!  
  
*Knuckles takes out all the Chaos Emeralds from his pocket*  
  
Knuckles: Hehehe, look guys, I had them in my pocket the whole time!  
  
All: O_O!!!!!  
  
Sonic: YouÂ´re gonna be in trouble Knux!!!  
  
*A day later*  
  
Doctor: We couldnÂ´t save him. Knuckles... is dead.  
  
*A day before*  
  
Knuckles: Hey Sonic, donÂ´t get too angry!!  
  
Tails: Leave him alone, or IÂ´ll tell him what you did last summer.  
  
Sonic: Ugh. If you put it like that...  
  
Tails: Well letÂ´s do it.  
  
*In KnuxÂ´s bath*  
  
Rouge: KNUCKLES THIS PLACE STINKS LIKE BULL **** WHAT DO YOU EAT??  
  
Knuckles: Nothing special...  
  
*Hides a bag of a ton of mashed beans*  
  
Tails: OK Sonic, you do it.  
  
Sonic: Why me?  
  
Tails: You were the closest to Shadow.  
  
Sonic: OK.  
  
Tails: Here. Read this. Everyone focus!  
  
*Hands over a book to Sonic*  
  
Sonic: A ULI FUNGI GOTHY SOTHU!! GUGI MONJI GONGHI KUOL!!! KUNEL GHOTHI, ROUGEÂ´S BRA! I MEAN GHATO RA!  
  
*The spirit of Shadow raises from the toilet, scratching his back whith a sponge, singing "Throw it all away", shaking his ass violently*  
  
Sonic: O_o Uhh... Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Huh? Sonic!  
  
*Throws away sponge*  
  
Shadow: What am I doing here?  
  
Tails: We want to know, who did you told what Sonic was doing last summer?  
  
Shadow: Umm... to Eggman.  
  
Sonic: Shadow, you are no help!  
  
*Pulls the toiletÂ´s chain, sinking Shadow down*  
  
Shadow: NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
*Shadow left this world*  
  
Sonic: Great. now we have no clue!!  
  
Tails: Hm... I wild guess came to my mind...  
  
Sonic: What is it Tails?  
  
Tails: I know itÂ´s stupid, but.... maybe Eggman...  
  
Sonic: EGGMAN!?!?!?!? WHAT KIND OF PATETIC KID ARE YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU THINK OF THAT!?!?!?!?  
  
Tails: Well, itÂ´s right here, in the script...  
  
Sonic: Let me see!  
  
*Hands over script*  
  
Sonic: Blah blah blah blah EGGMAN DID IT HE IS THE ONE WHO WROTE THE MESSAGE blah blah blah Rouge is hot. Here it is! Rouge is hot! Which means... maybe Eggman did it! LetÂ´s go.  
  
*In EggmanÂ´s base...*  
  
Eggman: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Soon, I will have enough candy from Sonic to control the Earth and open Robotnik Empire! I will sell crystal punnies and stuff! I enjoy speaking to myself!  
  
*Sonic bursts in*  
  
Sonic: Stop right there Eggman!  
  
Eggman: NO!!! I DIDNÂ´T THROW THROUGH YOUR WINDOW A BRICK THAT SAYS THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!! I SWEAR!!!  
  
Sonic: See Tails? I told you it wasnÂ´t him!  
  
Tails: Sorry Sonic...  
  
Knuckles: What did you did last summer anyway?  
  
Sonic: Nothing!  
  
Tails: Nothing? But you told me you ate pie!  
  
*Dun dun dun... dramatic stop*  
  
Knuckles: Sonic!  
  
Rouge: Of all the people, you!?  
  
Sonic: I can explain it...  
  
Eggman: Pie?  
  
*Sonic cries*  
  
Sonic: YES EGGMAN!!! PIE!!! ARE YOU HAPPY!? BWAAAAA!!!  
  
*Sonic runs out of scene crying*  
  
Eggman: Pie?  
  
Tails: Poor Sonic!  
  
Knuckles: Yeah, you went too far this time Eggman!  
  
Rouge: LetÂ´s get him!  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
*Picture of scrambled eggs*  
  
*5 minutes before*  
  
Eggman: Hey, it isnÂ´t what you think, I didnÂ´t meant to...  
  
Tails: Well, I dunno you guys, but IÂ´m hungry.  
  
Knuckles: Who wants tacos? I pay!  
  
Rouge: Yeah!  
  
*Knux, Tails and Rouge go to the nearest Taco Bell*  
  
Eggman: ... ... pie?  
  
*It was another peaceful night at Station Square. Er... 3:00 AM exactly. Sonic was in his bed trying to sleep.  
  
Sonic: *Sniff* Yeah, I ate pie, so what? *Sniff*... ugh... I need some Insomnia Away...  
  
*Rushes off to bathroom*  
  
*Reads medicine instructions*  
  
Sonic: Carefully administrate 1 table spoon... what the hell!  
  
*Drinks whole bottle up*  
  
Sonic: Ugh... I feel dizzy... I feel like bar-*throws up*  
  
Sonic: Argh... what a ****ing ****...  
  
*Suddeny rock with message brakes a window*  
  
Sonic: What the he-*SonicÂ´s head gets smashed*  
  
*In the morning...  
  
Sonic: Um... *yawn*... where am I... whatÂ´s this?  
  
*Reads Message*  
  
Dear Sonic:  
  
Not that idiot! I mean the other thing you did last summer! If you want me not to reveal it, then you must hand over all the candies...  
  
Sonic: Candies?  
  
Yeah thatÂ´s right! Candies! All the candies in Station Square Candy Bank! Now!  
  
Anonimously,  
  
**** it, IÂ´m skipping this part.  
  
Sonic: The other thing I did last summer...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*Sonic is drunk, making out with Amy*  
  
*A loud bang is heard outside*  
  
Amy: AAH! What was that noise?  
  
Sonic: IÂ´ll go check!  
  
*Sonic goes out, finding an old man*  
  
Sonic: Hey, what happened?  
  
Man: My heavy thingy fell into the floor, thatÂ´s all.  
  
Sonic: Okay.  
  
*Amy enters the scene*  
  
Amy: Hey Sonic, what happened?  
  
Sonic: Nothing Amy, letÂ´s go back.  
  
Amy: Hey! A penny! Get my hammer Sonic!  
  
*Amy throws hammer to Sonic*  
  
Sonic: WAA!!  
  
*Sonic drops hammer to the old man, hitting him, making him faint*  
  
Sonic: Oops....  
  
Amy: So... what should we do?  
  
Sonic: LetÂ´s play... catch the bomb! WEE!  
  
*Sonic throws bomb to Amy, and Amy to Sonic, and Sonic drops it into the old man accidentally*  
  
*Moo*  
  
Sonic: ... Moo?  
  
*Yeah, we donÂ´t have special effects so...*  
  
Sonic: OK. Hey! We blew to pieces the poor old man!  
  
Amy: We? You!  
  
*Amy storms off*  
  
*Ends flashback*  
  
Sonic: Oops...  
  
Sonic: What am I to do!? Tails! Help!  
  
*Sonic goes off to Mystic Ruins*  
  
Sonic: Tails! Help me! They want me to steal some candies or they will reveal what I did last summer!!  
  
Tails: Eat pie?  
  
Sonic: Another thing I did last summer!  
  
Tails: Argh!  
  
Sonic: We have to hurry! Do some scientific things to stop him!  
  
Tails: Who?  
  
Sonic: I dunno...  
  
Tails: OK, itÂ´ll be easy. We just have to fuse the cioneuclesis by the esparagus of the sfmkkjfjkgjilsgtairgjitbjfajfjif!  
  
Sonic:...  
  
*Cut to... Knux House*  
  
Knux: *Snore* ZZZZZ...  
  
*Rouge kicks the door away*  
  
Rouge: Hi Knux! Have some time to spare?  
  
Knux: *Wakes up* No mommy I swear bill lended me the car...  
  
Rouge: What?  
  
Knux: Oh oh yes what were you saying?  
  
Rouge: Got some free time? Wanna spent some with me?  
  
Knux: Just you and me?  
  
Rouge: Yes! Just you, me, Vector, Mighty, Charmy, Espio, and all the Chaotix team!  
  
Knux: -_-... great, fine.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Espio and Charmy: SMOKE! SMOKE! SMOKE! SMOKE!  
  
Knux: Woo!! This **** is cool!!  
  
*Rouge is waving beer everywhere*  
  
Rouge: Vector wanna sees something *hic* big and bouncy?  
  
Vector Thinking: Score!  
  
*Meanwhile, Mighty is just watching TV, somking some herbs*  
  
Espio: Whatcha watching Mighty?  
  
Mighty: Discovery Channel, a documental about armadilloÂ´s reproduction.  
  
Espio: Woot!  
  
*Eggman disguised as humpty dumpty comes through the door*  
  
Eggman: Time to die!  
  
*Everyone stares at him*  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
*Eggman is sucking beer from between RougeÂ´s bouncies*  
  
*Knux swinging in a lamp*  
  
Knux: Weee!  
  
*Mighty and Espio are fighting over the TV*  
  
Espio: ANIMAL PLANET!  
  
Mighty: DISCOVERY CHANNEL!  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Sonic: Come one Tails, letÂ´s go!  
  
Tails: Sonic I canÂ´t.  
  
Sonic: Why?  
  
Tails: I just cam from school and...  
  
Sonic: And?  
  
Tails: Can I tell you a secret?  
  
Sonic: Yes.  
  
Tails: I see mad teachers. (Sixth Sense pun intended)  
  
Sonic: O_O!!  
  
*In knux house... everyoneÂ´s asleep in the floor, except...*  
  
Eggman: Time to get some blood!  
  
*Eggman tries to stab Rouge in the chest, but the knife just bounces out of the window*  
  
Eggman: Noo...  
  
*Someone is behind Eggman... it is Knuckles*  
  
Eggman: Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: *Hic* I never liked that crazy mustache *hic* you have...  
  
*Knuckles, drunk and unable to control himself, deliver Eggman a blow in the face, and both fall fainted*  
  
*Rouge wakes up*  
  
Rouge: Teletubies!  
  
*Rouge falls asleep again*  
  
*Meanwhile, Sonic tumbles over Shadow on the road*  
  
Sonic: Idiot ****** ****er... SHADOW!?  
  
Shadow: Hey Sonic!  
  
Sonic: I thought you were dead!  
  
Shadow: Yeah, well, you see, devil thought I was even more annoying than hell so he sent me here.  
  
Sonic: Riiiight... anyway, I gotta find Eggman! I bet he wrote this!  
  
Shadow: Sonic! YouÂ´re not supposed to be so smart!  
  
Sonic: Well IÂ´m very...  
  
*Sonic falls asleep*  
  
*Sonic wakes up*  
  
Sonic: Smart! Yes!  
  
Shadow: 0_0!!  
  
Tails: Hey guys! I got A on Math!  
  
Sonic: A on math? Hmm... that means! Your teacher kows the secret of A ranks!  
  
Tails: But...  
  
Sonic: She must have the secret of the portal to Green Hill Zone!  
  
Tails: But...  
  
Sonic: And while in Green Hill Zone, she probablly looked into the water and by some dumb mystic legend thing the water was able to show your teacher what was I doing last summer!  
  
Tails: But...  
  
Sonic: And she thought it was the perfect opportunity to get candies! So, your teacher did it! AinÂ´t I smart?  
  
Shadow: No  
  
*In classroom*  
  
Teacher: So now kids, IÂ´m gonna tell you how the sun is gonna end with us. The sun. ItÂ´s evil. ItÂ´s gonna crash. Into the Earth. Then we are going to die. We are going to be fried. Toasted. Dead. Exploded. Squished. Squashed.  
  
Kid (to other kid): Hey, did you know that...  
  
Teacher: NO SPEAKING IN MY CLASROOM!!!!!  
  
*Teacher pulls out a gun*  
  
*Teacher kills kid*  
  
Teacher: ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO TALK!? NO? I thought so. Anyway, in what was I? Oh yes. The sun. Any questions?  
  
*Kid raises hand*  
  
*Teacher pulls out bazooka, blows up the kidÂ´s hand and the kid goes screaming and throws himself out of the window*  
  
*Sonic goes into the classroom*  
  
Sonic: Your evil deeds are over Teacher!  
  
*Teacher tears apart her uniform, just to reveal a musculous woman in bikini, and she has a belt with every weapon you know*  
  
Teacher: You are never going to get me!!!!  
  
*Teacher jumps out of the window, followed by Sonic, Tails and Shadow, but Tails and Shadow are too far behind. Sonic is about to get Teacher*  
  
Teacher: Whew... heÂ´s... fast...  
  
*The teacher stops, moves aside, and Sonic goes past her, then he does an U- Turn, Teacher fires, but Sonic dodges, then Sonic jumps and is about to home attack, but the Teacher rolls a grape through the ground*  
  
*Suddenly, Sonic stops in mid air*  
  
Sonic: Uhh... A GRAPE!!!!  
  
*Sonic flies (thatÂ´s right, flies) as fast as he cans towards the grape, and then picks it up*  
  
*He is about to eat it, but the Teacher fires a sleeping dart*  
  
Dart: ZZZZZZ...  
  
*Not one of those... ugh... I forgot how to call them... well, you get the idea*  
  
Sonic: Uhh... A cent..  
  
*Sonic picks up the cent, accidentally dodging*  
  
Kid: Look dad! A dart coming here at dangerous velocities aiming at my head!  
  
Dad: Yeah, alright...  
  
*Kid gets shot in the head*  
  
Sonic: Now Teacher!! Surrender!!  
  
*Teacher tries to escape, but Shadow and Tails are on the way*  
  
Teacher: ... ugh...  
  
*Teacher throws smoke bomb to the ground, and when the smoke clears, she has dissapeared*  
  
Shadow: Where is she?  
  
Tails: We will probably never know.  
  
Sonic: Great. Now we have no clues. Nothing. How are we going to continue?  
  
*Suddenly, Plasma Man (Goemon series) passes by*  
  
Plasma: PURAAAAAAASMAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Sonic: Plasma Man! Help us!!!  
  
Plasma: Want a great clue? Look into red echdnaÂ´s house!  
  
Tails: KnucklesÂ´s?  
  
Plasma: Pu pu pu pu pu pu pu pu...  
  
PURAAAAAAAASMAAAAAA!!!  
  
*Plasma Man leaves*  
  
*Cut to... Knuckles*  
  
*Scenery: Knuckles staring at the camera, with some place full of snow in the background*  
  
Rouge: Say it Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: Why me?  
  
Rouge: Because a mystic and mysterious unmaterialized voice coming from the sky is begging you!  
  
Mystic And Mysterious Unmaterialized Voice Coming From The Sky: Please?  
  
Espio: Do it now Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: OK... um... so... hi. IÂ´m in some weird place with snow here... with Rouge... the Chaotix Team... a weird guy with a Humpty Dumpty disguise... a mystic and mysterious unmaterialized voice coming from the sky... and the story will probably take place here the next chapter... so... I just wanted to say hi and stuff and... well... until next chapter! Bye!  
  
Knuckles: Was I OK?  
  
Charmy: You suck man!  
  
*In some place of Some Place Full Of Snow (thatÂ´s the name of the city)...*  
  
*MightyÂ´s head is sticking out of the snow*  
  
Mighty: Help! Charmy? Espio? Vector? YouÂ´ll pay for leaving me here!! BWAAAA!!!  
  
Kid: Look father! A stupid armadillo head standing out of the snow in the middle of the road! LetÂ´s idiotly stomp it!  
  
Father: What a great idea son!  
  
*They idiotly stomp MightyÂ´s head... well... lots of times*  
  
*Meanwhile, in Knuckles house, Sonic enters wildly with Tails and Shadow*  
  
Sonic: Hm... it seems no one is here... everythingÂ´s all over the floor.. lets proceed cautiously... donÂ´t make any sound...  
  
*As they walk, loud quacks are heard*  
  
Shadow: Argh!  
  
*Ducks are all scattered over the floor... thatÂ´s right... ducks*  
  
*Shadow kicks them out of the way*  
  
Tails: Look Sonic! A paper in the wall!  
  
Sonic: Let me read it.  
  
Dear whoever is reading this:  
  
I went to Some Place Full Of Snow.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Knuckles  
  
Shadow: I guess... thereÂ´s only one thing to do!  
  
Sonic: Play Monopoly!  
  
Shadow: No! LetÂ´s go to SPFOS!  
  
Tails: Yay! A field trip!  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Teacher (the same one): Now skii trainers, here is your probably most difficult test. The Obstacle Course. You must dodge the trees, the stones, jump through the hoop of fire, go through the valley full of lions and tigers, jump down the 5 miles high cliff, and stomp idiotly lots of times the armadillo head at the end of the road.  
  
Mighty: Oh no...  
  
*MightyÂ´s head gets stomped lots and lots of times*  
  
*Meanwhile, in a taxi*  
  
Sonic: There should be a blue Fanta.  
  
Shadow: Really? I was thinking of a black one.  
  
Sonic: Nah, blueÂ´s better.  
  
Shadow: I donÂ´t think so.  
  
Sonic: What do you mean?  
  
Shadow: I simply donÂ´t like blue.  
  
Sonic: So youÂ´re insulting my tastes, right?  
  
Shadow: ItÂ´s not my fault your tastes are so bad.  
  
Sonic: What do you mean? *Imitating Shadow*: Hi IÂ´m a stoopid shadow and IÂ´m black! *Does some stupid dance*  
  
Shadow: Stop it!  
  
*Shadow and Sonic begin fighting*  
  
Taxist: Argh!! I CANÂ´T SEE!!!  
  
Tails: Guys!  
  
*They got dropped off a 3894389 kilometer tall cliff*  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
*Scene cuts just when they are about to crash to... Knuckles and friends*  
  
*Knuckles and Rouge are countlessly spinning in the chair thingy that spins a lot in places with snow, while everyone else is while Charmy is skiing, Espio snowboarding and Vector is biking*  
  
Vector: Hey guys! Look! IÂ´m winning!  
  
*Camera changes to MightyÂ´s first person view*  
  
Mighty: Hey Vector! Look! IÂ´m here! Vector! Vector... VECTOR!!!!  
  
*A bike approaches camera*  
  
*Camera turns black*  
  
*Cut to Knux and Rouge*  
  
Knuckles: So...  
  
Rouge: So.  
  
Knuckles: So what?  
  
Rouge: Simply so.  
  
Knuckles: Oh. So.  
  
*Rouge approaches Knuckles*  
  
Rouge: Hey Knuckles... I just wanted to say...  
  
*Knuckles approaches Rouge*  
  
Knuckles: What?  
  
Rouge: Well I think we should do something...  
  
Knuckles: Like...  
  
Rouge: Like... JUMPING OFF THE CHAIR AND BREAKING EVERY SINGLE BONE OF US!!!!  
  
Knuckles: YEAH!! COOL!!!  
  
*They drop to the ground, and fall into Mighty*  
  
*Cut to... Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Taxist in Taxi safely in the ground*  
  
Sonic: ...  
  
Shadow: ...  
  
Taxist: ...  
  
Tails: ...  
  
Taxist: So... how did we survived?  
  
Shadow: I think I had a life.  
  
Sonic: Oh. That must explain it.  
  
Taxist: Well... LETÂ´S GO!!  
  
Tails: WEEEE!!!  
  
*They drive into the distance*  
  
*Soo... what will happen next Chapter? Hell, I donÂ´t know... but anyway wait for my next chapter! Chapter 2: A Day With Omochao! 


	2. A Day With Omochao!

SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 2: A Day With Omochao  
  
*Sonic, Tails and Shadow, with their snowboards, come out of the taxi*  
  
Sonic: Yep! Here we are!  
  
Shadow: IÂ´ll go get a room in the hotel over there. You guys go get some clues!  
  
Sonic: OK!  
  
*Shadow goes one direction, while Tails and Sonic go in another direction*  
  
*Suddenly, Sonic and Tails stop in front of MightyÂ´s head*  
  
Sonic: Hey Mighty! What are you doing there, sticking your head out of the snow, almost dead?  
  
Mighty: Blargh... burf... gwah...  
  
Tails: I think he wants to play snow wars!  
  
Sonic: Cool! Great idea Mighty!  
  
*Sonic and Tails get out a machine gun and fire about a million snowballs to MightyÂ´s head*  
  
Sonic: Well, that was cool! Bye Mighty!  
  
*Sonic and Tails go out of scene*  
  
Mighty: Argh... blargh...  
  
*Mighty faints*  
  
*Cut to... a mountain*  
  
*From the top, Sonic and Tails go down snowboarding*  
  
Sonic: Bet I can win ya Tails!  
  
Tails: You canÂ´t!  
  
Sonic: Yes I can! Move Dumpty!  
  
*Eggman is in the bottom of the mountain, and Tails and Sonic jump him*  
  
Eggman: What the!? Sonic is here!?!?  
  
*Cut to... Shadow in the hotel*  
  
Shadow: Hey Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: Shadow! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?  
  
Shadow: Well, I was about to get a room for Sonic, Tails and me.  
  
Knuckles: I am going to get a room also! Why not getting the same one? The Deluxe suit sounds cool.  
  
Shadow: Three floors... ten rooms... jacuzzies... karaoke! ThatÂ´s all we need!  
  
*Amy comes into scene*  
  
Amy: Hi guys!  
  
Shadow: Amy!? What are you doing here?  
  
Amy: What!? Did you thought this fanfic could continue without me?  
  
Shadow: Yep, I did.  
  
*Cut to... Rouge in a casino*  
  
Rouge: IÂ´m feeling lucky today! What will we play? Blackjack?  
  
Espio: Nope. Dice.  
  
Rouge: OK. Dice. Wanna play Charmy?  
  
Charmy: No, thanx, IÂ´ll go try the Slot Machines.  
  
Rouge: OK, see you!  
  
*A few minutes later...*  
  
*Rouge is covering her breasts with her arm*  
  
Espio: Gimme 10... gimme 10...  
  
*Espio throw dice, and 4 and 6 land*  
  
Espio: Woot! Well now Rouge, gimme something!  
  
Rouge: But I donÂ´t have anything left!  
  
Espio: You donÂ´t? What about that diamond piercing in your ear?  
  
Rouge: NO!!! PLEASE!!! DONÂ´T TAKE THOSE!!!  
  
*Espio takes them*  
  
Espio: Try to take them back!  
  
*Rouge tries, but remembers where her hand is*  
  
Rouge: Grr... IÂ´ll get some clothes, and when I come back, youÂ´ll pay for this!  
  
*Rouge goes out*  
  
*Two bunnies sit aside Espio*  
  
Bunny 1: How cute, you taught her her lesson!  
  
Espio: Yep, I did.  
  
Bunny 2: Wanna come to our room?  
  
Espio: Sure, why not?  
  
*Cut to... the suite*  
  
Knuckles: Yeah, but then she...  
  
*Rouge comes in naked*  
  
Shadow & Knuckles: O_O!!  
  
Rouge: What are you staring at?  
  
*Rouge enter the bathroom*  
  
*Rouge exits the bathroom with her clothes on*  
  
Rouge: Now to teach that little pesk...  
  
*Rouge exits*  
  
Shadow: THOSE WERE HUGER THAN THE JUMBO COCONUT SPECIAL!  
  
*Cut to... the casino, in the room with the Dice table where Espio was*  
  
Rouge: Where is he?  
  
*Suddenly door brakes, and room floods with coins. Atop a coin mountain, Charmy*  
  
Charmy: Yeah!!! Hey Rouge, if you want some coins, better try these!  
  
Rouge: Hm... IÂ´m short on cash... why not?  
  
*Cut to... BunniesÂ´ room*  
  
*Espio is tied on a chair, at gunpoint*  
  
Bunny 1: Now John, tell us where the building documents are!  
  
Espio: John? IÂ´m not John! And I donÂ´t know anything about building documents!  
  
Bunny 2: DonÂ´t act like you know nothing John! Now tell us where the documents are and weÂ´ll set you free!  
  
Espio: Just great!!  
  
*Cut to... Slot Machine with three Eggman faces*  
  
Rouge: NO!!! THIS IS AROUND THE 50th TIME I LOSE!!! WHY!?!?!? Well, just another one... wait! WhereÂ´s my wallet!?!?!? ARGH!! **** it, IÂ´m going back!  
  
*Back in the suit, Rouge enters. Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and Charmy are there*  
  
Rouge: Cool suite guys. Well, I need some sleep.  
  
*Rouge falls asleep in a bed, snoring as loud as you can think of*  
  
*Sonic and Tails come in*  
  
Amy: Sonic!!!  
  
Sonic: ARGH!! AMY!!!  
  
*Sonic jumps out of the window, followed by Amy, then they reenter the room. Sonic is all dirty and mashed, and Amy is bitting his leg*  
  
Sonic: Argh... need... some... sleep...  
  
*Sonic enters his room, and falls asleep*  
  
Knuckles: Hey, whereÂ´s Vector? HeÂ´s being missing this whole chapter!  
  
*Vector comes out of the refrigerator with some beers*  
  
Knuckles: VECTOR!?!?!?  
  
Vector: ThatÂ´s me!  
  
Knuckles: What are you doing here?  
  
Vector: Well, I...  
  
Knuckles: ...  
  
Shadow: ...  
  
Vector: ...  
  
Vector: BEER!  
  
Shadow: YAY!!!  
  
*Cut to... SonicÂ´s first person view*  
  
*EverythingÂ´s dark, suddenly Sonic opens his eyes*  
  
*Omochao is in front of Sonic*  
  
Omochao: Hi! IÂ´m Omochao, and IÂ´m here to help you!  
  
Sonic: Argh!  
  
Sonic: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????  
  
Omochao: I can make Chao transparent!  
  
Sonic: ...  
  
Omochao: LetÂ´s snowboard! IÂ´ll teach you how!  
  
Sonic: Argh... as if thereÂ´s something better to do here.  
  
*Cut to... Sonic snowboardig with his friends and Omochao*  
  
Tails: Wee!!  
  
*Eggman is in the other side of where they are skateboarding*  
  
Eggman: Mwahahaha! With this new invention, IÂ´ll finally get Sonic to get me candies! I will finally sell my precious Crystal Punnies! Anyway, this is my first invention so far! The Egg Cannon! This will shoot... iron cannon balls... I know it sounds like the ones pirate use, but look!  
  
*Shows an egg shaped Cannon Ball*  
  
Eggman: See! ItÂ´s different! Who am I speaking to anyway?  
  
*Eggman fires*  
  
Shadow: Sonic! Watch out!  
  
Sonic: Waaa!!  
  
*Sonic dodges Matrix style*  
  
*Mighty is in the other side of the field*  
  
*Mighty sees cannon balls dropping towards him*  
  
Mighty: Not again...  
  
*Cannon balls stomp MightyÂ´s head*  
  
Sonic: Who was that?  
  
Shadow: Look! An egg shaped siluette is escaping into the distance!  
  
Sonic: Should we get him?  
  
Shadow: Nah, we are having fun here!  
  
Sonic: True.  
  
*Cut to... Espio*  
  
*Espio is all beaten up*  
  
Espio: Girls... please... I hate fetish...  
  
Bunny 1: Shut up stupid chameleon!  
  
*Bunny whips Espio*  
  
Bunny 2: Anyway, we have to go. IÂ´ll buy a nice 9mm to blow your head up if you donÂ´t tell us. So bye for now.  
  
*Bunnies leave*  
  
Espio: What am I to do?  
  
???: DonÂ´t move.  
  
Espio: Huh?  
  
*??? lasers EspioÂ´s ropes*  
  
Espio: Who are you?  
  
John: The nameÂ´s John.  
  
*A chameleon walks into the light. HeÂ´s identic to Espio*  
  
Espio: YouÂ´re just like me!!  
  
John: I know. It seems you got...  
  
*Wall explodes*  
  
Bunny 1: MWAHAHAHA!!! Where are you going John?  
  
Bunny 2: Wait a second! There are 2!  
  
Bunny 1: Well, too bad. WeÂ´ll have to kill both!  
  
John: Run Espio!  
  
*They both run, but John gets shot*  
  
Espio: John! No!!!  
  
John: ThereÂ´s no time Espio. Run, get the plane at the end of the hallway, and use the radar in the plane to get to the bunniesÂ´ base.  
  
Espio: What about you? YouÂ´re coming with me!  
  
John: I canÂ´t... bye... Espio... do it for me...  
  
*John passes out*  
  
Espio: NO!!!!  
  
Bunny 2: Too bad kid! Wanna go with him?  
  
Espio: Grr...  
  
*Espio keeps running, and eventually reaches a plane*  
  
Espio: Now how do I turn this on?  
  
Omochao: Hi! IÂ´m Omochao, and IÂ´m here to help you!  
  
Espio: STUPID ROBOT!! HOW DO I TURN THIS ON!!!  
  
Omochao: Try pressing the red button! Is fun!  
  
*Espio presses the red button, two missiles go flying and almost hit Espio*  
  
Espio: STUPID ROBOT! TURN THIS ON!!!  
  
Omochao: Push random buttons! It might help!  
  
*Espio pushes random buttons, and eventually flies away*  
  
Espio: I see the base in the radar!  
  
*Bunnies are following Espio in the distance*  
  
Omochao: I wonder what this button does?  
  
*Omochao presses a button, and two missiles go flying in MightyÂ´s direction*  
  
Mighty: Oh ****.  
  
*You know what happens*  
  
Espio: Radar is malfuctioning! How do I repair it!  
  
Omochao: I know!  
  
*Omochao crashes himself into the radar breaking it*  
  
Espio: Oh no. Sorry John, IÂ´ll have to retire.  
  
JohnÂ´s espiritual voice: Use the force Espio.  
  
Espio: John?  
  
John: Trust me. Press the blue button.  
  
*Espio presses blue button, and fires a missile, destroying the base*  
  
Espio: WAHOO!!!!!  
  
*Cut to... the snow where Sonic and co. are snowboarding*  
  
*Several channelÂ´s trucks arrive, including MTV, E!, Animal Planet, etc.*  
  
*Some director esque guy comes out of a truck*  
  
Director: Yes. Perfect for filming! WeÂ´re staying here guys!  
  
Yep! You guessed it right! Free parodies for everyone!!! Stay there and wait for Chapter 3: Battle of the Parodies! 


	3. Battle of the Parodies

Hi everyone! We begin with what´s going to be a pretty long chapter, Battle of the Parodies! This is just part 1, but we´ll probably end up with about 4 parts! And we´ll have songs too! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own almost nothing in this story. Sonic and co. are owned by Sonic Team. Knuckles and the Chaotix Team are owned by Sonic Team. MTV Dismissed is owned by MTV. Beavis and Butthead is owned by MTV. Brooke Boorke is a real person. Wild On is owned by E! Entertainment Television. The Real Slim Shady is owned by Eminem. Papercut is owned by Linkin Park. Whew, let´s start.  
  
SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 3: Battle of the Parodies  
  
Amy: Look Sonic! TV!  
  
Sonic: MTV!!! I hope I can get to know Linkin Park!  
  
Knuckles: I want an autograph from Eminem!  
  
Rouge: E!!!!!! E is here!!!!! Brooke must be there!!!  
  
Knuckles: What´s wrong with Boorke?  
  
*FLASHBACK... yeah*  
  
When the night, has come... and the land is dark... wait a sec, wrong flashback.  
  
*ANOTHER FLASHBACK... yeah again*  
  
*Scenery... E! Studios. Rouge is sitting in a chair and Brooke Boorke (sp?) from Wild On sits next to her*  
  
Brooke: Hi lady. Coming for the auditions?  
  
Rouge: Yep, I´m sure to win.  
  
Brooke: I´m sure too.  
  
Rouge: Well, good luck then. You´ll need it.  
  
Brooke: What do you mean?  
  
Rouge: I mean, just look at me, there´s no chance to win!  
  
Brooke: Against you? Ha! Who would think a bat-girl like you is hot?  
  
Rouge: Them!  
  
*Rouge gets out of her pocket an impressed page of GameFAQs´ Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Message Board. It has 8 topics in the first page labeled: Who thinks Rouge is HOT?, Who thinks Rouge is HOT? Part 2, Who thinks Rouge is HOT? Part 3, Who thinks Rouge is HOT? Part 4, Who thinks Rouge is HOT? Part 5, Who thinks Rouge is HOT? Part 6, Who thinks Rouge is HOT? Part 7 and Who thinks Rouge is HOT? part 8, each closed with 500 posts, except the last one, that has 342*  
  
Brooke: Still, you won´t have chance.  
  
Rouge: There´s no way you´ll win!  
  
Brooke: Yes there is!  
  
Rouge: No there isn´t!  
  
Brooke: Yes!  
  
Rouge: No!  
  
*They stare blankly at each other for abot 5 minutes, when a person comes in*  
  
Audition Leader Guy: So, who´s coming first?  
  
*They´re still staring, even while talking, and they will remain like that until the end of the Flashback*  
  
Rouge: I am.  
  
Brooke: No, I am.  
  
Rouge: NO! ME!  
  
Brooke ME!  
  
Audition Leader Guy: Ladies! Why don´t you both come in at the same time?  
  
Brooke: ...  
  
Rouge: ...  
  
Both: Great idea.  
  
*Cut to... a few seconds later, inside of the audition room*  
  
Auditioner Leader Guy: So, here you are. I´ll be watching you from another room. Start now!  
  
*ALG leaves*  
  
*Rouge and Brooke stare blankly at each other*  
  
*ALG 1 and ALG 2 are watching from another room*  
  
ALG 1: They´re not doing anything.  
  
ALG 2: Do they have to do anything?  
  
ALG 1: No.  
  
ALG 2: Then who wins the auditions?  
  
ALG 1: Brooke. Her BOOBZ look bigger.  
  
ALG 2: I guess you´re right  
  
*In the audition room...*  
  
ALG 1 over radio... thing: Brooke Boorke, you´re the winner!  
  
*Brooke breakes the blank stare*  
  
Brooke: YEAH! How´s that bat-girl?  
  
Rouge: ARGH!!! I´ll never forget this *****!  
  
*Rouge leaves, slamming the door*  
  
*In another room...*  
  
Knuckles: ´Cause I´m the Slim Shady  
  
Yes I´m the Real Shady  
  
Are you other Slim Shadys  
  
Are just imitating  
  
So won´t the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?  
  
AGL 3: He´s good.  
  
AGL 4: Does he wins?  
  
AGL 3: Hell no! We can´t have a red echidna running around the stage!  
  
AGL 4: Guess you´re right. That Eminem guy sounded cool though...  
  
*END FLASHBACK... finally I mean! This chapter should´ve been called The Flashback! It isn´t fair! Ahem, anyway...*  
  
*Brooke comes out of E! Entertainment Television truck... thing*  
  
Brooke: ROUGE!!  
  
Rouge: BROOKE!!  
  
*They stare blankly at each other... not again...  
  
Sonic: Ahh... women...  
  
Amy: What do you mean?  
  
Sonic: Nothing!  
  
*Suddenly, 2 MTV directors come by*  
  
MTVD 1: Hmm... a blue hedgehog... a pink hedgehog... great! Just great!  
  
Sonic: What do you mean?  
  
MTVD 1: You´ll act in MTV!  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
MTVD 2: Yes! On MTV Dissmissed! With... her!  
  
*Points to Amy*  
  
Amy: Yeah! Just perfect! Will we have close ups of us kissing each other?  
  
Sonic: No way! And we would still need one more girl!  
  
MTVD 1: Yes, that´s why we got her!  
  
*Points to Sally Acorn*  
  
Sally: Hey guys! Sonic!  
  
*Sally runs up to Sonic and hugs him*  
  
Sonic: Sally? What are you doing here?  
  
Sally: I´m going to act in Dissmissed you silly!  
  
Amy: And I´m going to too!  
  
Sonic: But... but... but!  
  
Parody #1: MTV Dissmissed (with a Beavis and Butthead extra)  
  
Sonic: Hi, I´m Sonic the Hedgehog! The world´s fastest Hedgehog!  
  
*Data appears below*  
  
Name: Sonic The Hedgehog - Age: 16 - Occupation: Hero  
  
Sonic: I´m going out with 2 stu... er... fine girls today and I´m deciding with which I´m staying! I hope they get me good food...  
  
Amy: Hi! My name´s Amy Rose!  
  
*Data appears below*  
  
Name: Amy Rose - Age: 12 - Occupation: Annoy  
  
Amy: When I show this Time Out card to that girl, off she goes 20 minutes! I´m thinking of taking my cute handsome Sonic to a cool prachute trip! Hope he´s not afraight of heights!  
  
Sally: My name´s Sally Acorn.  
  
*Data appears below*  
  
Name: Sally Acorn - Age: ?? - Occupation: Princess  
  
Sally: Not much to say! Anything to anyway? I´m taking Sonic what´s cool nightlife, and which is better than the Playboy Mansion?  
  
*Amy and Sally go to the meeting spot*  
  
Amy: So, you are the one? Ha, no chance to win!  
  
Sally: Don´t think so pinky! What are you going to do, annoy him with your whacky voice?  
  
*Different screen*  
  
Amy: My first impression from Sally was, what is she thinking to do, interspecies mating with MY hedgehog?  
  
*Different screen*  
  
Sally: My first impression? Her voice is horrible!  
  
*Normal screen*  
  
*Sonic appears in the meeting spot*  
  
Sonic: Hi girls.  
  
Amy: Hi cutie!  
  
*Amy hugs Sonic*  
  
Sally: Hi!  
  
*Sonic hugs Sally*  
  
Sonic: So, what are we going to do first?  
  
Amy: Parachute jumping!  
  
*Cut to... plane*  
  
Sally: Come with me Sonic! Please!  
  
Sonic: Well I...  
  
Amy: I don´t think so!  
  
*Amy pulls out a Time Out card*  
  
Amy: Bye girl.  
  
*Amy kicks Sally´s ass out of the airplane*  
  
Sally: NO!!! What a bad time to pull it out!  
  
*Sally opens her parachute*  
  
*Sally´s parachute has written the word "LOSER!" in it and it has a hole*  
  
Sally: Oh crap.  
  
*Sally falls into the ground*  
  
*Back in plane*  
  
*Amy is huging Sonic*  
  
Amy: So Sonic, what do you like in a girl?  
  
Sonic: Well, I want her to be wild, and brave like you.  
  
Amy: Thanks, that´s my way.  
  
Sonic: Well I just...  
  
*Amy interrupts Sonic with a kiss, and then Sonic continues it*  
  
*They break free*  
  
Sonic: So?  
  
Amy: No! Time Out is over.  
  
Sonic: Then we´ll better get jumping!  
  
*Sonic and Amy are in the same parachute mind you*  
  
*They jump*  
  
*Amy opens the parachute, which has the wods "DOUBLE LOSER!" wrote on it, and a hole*  
  
Sonic: What´s this?  
  
Amy: Oh crap!  
  
*They fall into the ground*  
  
Sally: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! O_O!!! SONIC!!  
  
*Cut to... the studio*  
  
*In the background, Rouge and Brooke are staring at each other*  
  
*Amy and Sally are there*  
  
*Sonic enters with a purple eye*  
  
Sally: Sonic!! I´m so sorry!  
  
Sonic: I guess it´s OK...  
  
Sally: But I will take you to the Playboy Mansion to forget about it!  
  
Sonic: Playboy Mansion? Woot! Great!  
  
*Different screen*  
  
Amy: Now I´m sure I´m gonna win! Who would throw poor Sonic onto the ground?  
  
*Different screen*  
  
Sally: Poor Sonic! Amy is winning, but I will give Sonic a taste of what´s hot!  
  
*Normal screen*  
  
*Playboy Mansion*  
  
*Different screens pop up, some with Sonic dancing with Sally, some of Bunnies strip teasing, and some of them drinking beer*  
  
*They suddenly go to an empty room with a sofa*  
  
Amy: Well, I´ll let it go, you did it very good on choosing this spot Sal.  
  
Sally: Why don´t you keep enjoying it with this Time Out card?  
  
*Sally pulls out a Time Out card*  
  
Amy: Bye bye.  
  
*Amy leaves*  
  
Sally: So Sonic, truthfully, who is winning?  
  
Sonic: You´ll have to wait to know the answer.  
  
Sally: Why... not... now...  
  
*Sally kisses Sonic*  
  
*Those are 19 minutes of kissing*  
  
*Amy comes in, all wet*  
  
Amy: Nice joke you ****.  
  
Sonic: Well, let´s get a little decission going on here!  
  
*THE DISMISS*  
  
Sonic: OK Amy, I do admire your bravery a lot. The parachute thing was cool, but it couldhave been cooler if someone didn´t made a hole in the parachute.  
  
Sally: Oops, hehe.  
  
Amy: See Sonic? I´m the best!  
  
Sonic: Well, it wasn´t too nice to use my body to stop your fall.  
  
Amy: Well I...  
  
Sonic: The trip to the Playboy Mansion was as cool as it could be though. If Hefner had though of Hedgehogs instead of bunnies... anyway, time to dismiss someone, so... Amy, you´re dismissed.  
  
*A bunch of rabid rabits come in and hit and bite Amy, and Amy leavesa screaming*  
  
Sally: Yeah! I knew I was the best!  
  
Sonic: Don´t even think so! You´re dismissed too!  
  
*Meteor is seem flying towards Sally*  
  
Sally: ... oh crap.  
  
*Meteor crashes*  
  
*Camera zooms out to reveal that it is happening in a television in Beavis and Butthad´s room*  
  
Tails: Heh heh... heh heh... cool. Like... they got... hurt or something.  
  
Shadow: Yeah! Hurt! That was like... cool you know! Heh heh...  
  
*Commercials*  
  
Linkin Park  
  
"Papercut"  
  
Tails: Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today…  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed / but  
  
I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
(And watches everything)  
  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin  
  
Sonic: It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
Tails: I know I've got a face in me  
  
points out all the mistakes to me  
  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  
I can't add up to what you can but  
  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
  
A face watches every time they lie  
  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
  
(And watches everything)  
  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin  
  
Sonic: It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
Tails: The face inside is right beneath my skin.  
  
The face inside is right beneath my skin.  
  
The face inside is right beneath my skin.  
  
Sonic: The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel like light betray me  
  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
Linkin Park  
  
"Papercut"  
  
*This isn´t the end!! That´s right, more parodies, we´ll probably even get to the 5th one! So, for more parodies and songs, read Chapter 11: Battle of the Parodies Part 2!! 


	4. Battle of the Parodies (Part 2)

Tootootoo... riiiiight... whatever. Here´s a chapter... hm... I feel wierd... like this talking makes no sense... well...  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own anything that is owned by someone else. I do own Teacher!  
  
SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 4: Battle of the Parodies (Part 2)  
  
Tails: Really, Knuckles chased Sonic because of that. He must be the most gullible thing walking.  
  
Shadow: Heh, I gotta see that one...  
  
*Shadow goes to where Knuckles is*  
  
Shadow: Hey Knuckles, if you punch your face, Rouge will like you!  
  
Knuckles: Really?  
  
Shadow: Yes!  
  
Knuckles: Cool!  
  
*Knuckles punches his face*  
  
*Shadow hides in a bush*  
  
Knuckles: SHADOW!!!  
  
*Shadow giggles*  
  
Knuckles: Huh?  
  
*Knuckles looks at the bush*  
  
*Shadow giggles again*  
  
Knuckles: Wierd... these must be... LAUGHING ALIEN BUSHES!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Knuckles runs*  
  
*Camera switches to first person view*  
  
*Knuckles sees truck*  
  
*Truck is closer*  
  
*Truck is really close*  
  
*Knuckles crashes*  
  
*In the distance, you can see Rouge and Brooke staring at each other*  
  
*Knuckles is lying in the floor*  
  
MTV Director Guy 1: Hm... that was like... some... masochist echidna?  
  
MTV Directro Guy 2: Yep. I think.  
  
MTVDG1: Fits for Jackass.  
  
MTVDG1: Yep.  
  
This is Johny Knoxvil welcome to the show.  
  
Parody #2: MTV Jackass  
  
Free Drop  
  
Johny: Hey Knux is you fall something good will happen.  
  
Knuckles: Cool!!!  
  
*Knuckles drops down a bungee jump platform... without bungee*  
  
Johny: And be sure to land with your face!  
  
*Camera switchs to first person view*  
  
*Floor is close*  
  
*Floor is closer*  
  
Explosive Eating  
  
Johny: Hey Knuckles take this, a hotdog.  
  
Knuckles: Really? It looks like TNT.  
  
Johny: Nope! It´s a hotdog.  
  
Knuckles: Cool!  
  
*Knuckles swallows hotdog*  
  
*Knuckles begins to inflate*  
  
Knuckles: What´s this?  
  
Johny: Gases.  
  
*Camera switches to restaurant*  
  
*Windows break*  
  
*Poof*  
  
Amateur Skateboarding  
  
Johny: Hey Knuckles, try skateboarding!  
  
Knuckles: Sorry, but I can´t skateboard.  
  
Johny: That´s what you think, but remember when you fell and I said something good would happen? Well, now you can skateboard!  
  
Knuckles: Cool!  
  
*Knuckles jumps on skateboard*  
  
*Knuckles crashes into car, into dump can, gets stomped by six wheeler, gets shoted, lasered, holed, drained, tortured, exploded, heated, runned over, and then he falls*  
  
*Pinnacle is standing out of the ground*  
  
*Knuckles gets stabbed by pinnacle, then a bird comes in and pecks his eye*  
  
*In the air...*  
  
*Osama Bin Laden is in the air*  
  
Military: We got Osama Bin Laden!  
  
Bush: Than what are you waiting for? Shoot the damned *******!  
  
*Military fires*  
  
*Osama gets shot*  
  
*Camera changes to Knuckles´ first person view*  
  
*Osama´s plane is close*  
  
*Osama´s plane is closer*  
  
*Osama´s plane is at its closest*  
  
*Ka-Splat*  
  
Self Beating  
  
Johny: Hey Knux, there´s a bug in your face.  
  
*Knuckles rubs his face*  
  
Johny: It won´t go away. Do it harder.  
  
*Knuckles rubs his face harder*  
  
Johny: It´s attached to you! Punch it!  
  
*Knuckles punches his face*  
  
Johny: Harder!  
  
Knuckles punches face harder*  
  
Jonhy: Yeah! Like that! Beat it up! A kick! Now an uppercut! Grab that hammer! Now...  
  
*Bonk*  
  
Johny: Uhh, that should´ve hurt.  
  
Charlie Brown  
  
Johny: Hey Knuckles, here, kick the ball!  
  
Knuckles: NO! I bet you are gong to do something to me again!  
  
Johny: I won´t.  
  
Knuckles: Cool!  
  
*Knuckles runs toward ball, tries to kick it, but Johny lifts it, Knuckles crashes into post, a cow falls onto him, then someone drops a bomb killing the cow and sending Knuckles flying into a bomb stoage room, then the sun spits towards the storage room and... BOOM*  
  
Johny: Nice fireworks!  
  
*Commercals*  
  
Amy, Sally, Rouge, Tikal  
  
Lady Marmalade  
  
Rouge:  
  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Amy:  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
  
Amy:  
  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Everyone:  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Rouge:  
  
What What, What what  
  
Amy:  
  
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Rouge:  
  
yea yea yea yea  
  
Sally:  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
  
yeah  
  
Everyone:  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Rouge:  
  
yea yea uh  
  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
  
Real Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
Tikal:  
  
hey Hey Hey!  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
  
color of cafe au lait alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
  
More-more-more  
  
Sally:  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Amy:  
  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
Tikal:  
  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
  
More-more-more  
  
Everyone:  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Teacher:  
  
Tikal...  
  
Tikal:  
  
oh Leaeaa Oh  
  
Teacher:  
  
Sally...  
  
Sally:  
  
Lady Marmalade  
  
Teacher:  
  
Rouge...  
  
Rouge:  
  
hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...  
  
Teacher:  
  
Amy...  
  
Amy:  
  
Oh Oh oooo  
  
Teacher:  
  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
Everyone:  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
Amy, Sally, Rouge, Tikal  
  
"Lady Marmalade"  
  
*End Commercials*  
  
*Somewhere outside the shows...*  
  
*There are lots of TVs. They show various pics of Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic playing around, laughing, etc.*  
  
??? Director Guy 1: MWAHAHAHAHA!! These are perfect! Soon we´ll be ruling the world!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
??? Director Guy 2: You know we´re just going to film a TV show right?  
  
???DG1: SHUSH! I´M INSPIRED!  
  
*Camera switch to Sonic and the group*  
  
???DG: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! So! We meet again Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Do I know you?  
  
???DG: No, but I really wanted to say that, and I also liked to say that...  
  
Knuckles: Let me guess, you´ll put us into a really stupid parody of some show of your channel in which we are really going to get messed up, right?  
  
???DG: Well, I...  
  
Sonic: Reveal yourself!  
  
NBC Director Guy: MWAHAHAHA!!! I´m from NBC, and today you´re filming... FRIENDS!  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,or even your year, but...  
  
I'll be there for you...When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
'Cause you're there for me too.  
  
You're still in bed at ten, though work begins at eight,  
  
You burned your breakfast, so far things are going great,  
  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
  
But she didn't tell you that when the world was brought down to your knees that...  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
'Cause you're there for me too.  
  
No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me.  
  
Seems your the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
  
Someone to face the day with.  
  
Make it through all the mess with.  
  
Someone I'll always laugh with.  
  
Even at my worst, I'm best with....you - yeah  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,or even your year, but...  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
'Cause you're there for me too...  
  
Sonic  
  
as  
  
Sonic (Chandler)  
  
Shadow  
  
as  
  
Shadow (Ross)  
  
Knuckles  
  
as  
  
Knuckles (Joey)  
  
Tails  
  
as  
  
TaiLily (Phoebe)  
  
Amy  
  
as  
  
Amy (Monica)  
  
Rouge  
  
as  
  
Rouge (Rachel)  
  
Parody #3: F*R*I*E*N*D*S  
  
*Amy is reading a book in the sopha, while suddenly Tails dressed as a girl comes in*  
  
Amy: What did you...  
  
TaiLily: Don´t ask.  
  
*Laughs*  
  
*Shadow and Sonic walk through the door*  
  
Sonic: I won´t talk to you.  
  
Shadow: I won´t neither.  
  
Sonic: Then I´ll...  
  
Amy: Guys! What happens?  
  
Sonic: Shadow stole my quack-quack!  
  
Shadow: That´s not true!  
  
Amy: Well, then why don´t you...  
  
*TaiLily enters*  
  
TaiLily: Shadow! I was looking for you!  
  
Shadow: Because...  
  
TaiLily: =)  
  
*Screen changes to restaurant. There´s a huge letter of "Old Song Remakes". Shadow is in the middle of the scene, playing guitar, everyone laughing*  
  
Shadow: In the town....  
  
Where I was born...  
  
ARGH!! I CAN´T STAND IT!! WHY ME?  
  
TaiLily: Because I´m sick... yeah. *Insert VERY fake cough here*  
  
*Sonic enters scene*  
  
Sonic: You know what? This parody is completely pointless! You know, it has no plot, we are all stupid, Tails is a girl, and the writer seems to know NOTHING about F*R*I*E*N*D*S!!!!!  
  
Me: WAHH!!! You´re mean! ;_;!! NOW YOU´RE GOING TO PAY!!!!  
  
Everyone: *Gasp*  
  
Crappy Parody Change: Crocodile Hunter  
  
Crocodile Hunter: So guys, welcome to the only show that´s more masochist than Jackass! It´s the Crocodile Hunter, and today I get some assisstants!  
  
*Sonic and co. enter screen*  
  
Sonic: NOO!!! EVERYTHING BUT CROCODILE HUNTER!!!  
  
CH: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now let´s film! Here we have a pit of dangerous angry rabid snakes. They seem hungry... let´s see their eating habits! WEE!!  
  
*CH jumps into pit, and gets bitten, eaten, poisoned, etc.*  
  
CH: C´mon guys! It´s fun!!!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, ri...  
  
Knuckles: Fun? COOL!  
  
*Knuckles jumps in*  
  
Sonic: O_O!!!!  
  
*Giant shoe enters screen*  
  
*Giant shoe kicks Sonic and co. into pit*  
  
Sonic: ARGH!!!!  
  
Knuckles: Hehehe! He was right! It´s fun!  
  
*Scene change*  
  
*CH, Sonic and co. are in screen, with a lion snoring*  
  
CH: So guys, we are near a hungry angry sleepy fierce dangerous and let´s not forget that wonderful word "rabid" Hungrus Lionus, also known as The Wildest Lion That Has Existed!! This is an educational moment, let´s be very careful to not wake him up...  
  
*CH whacks lion PREEEEETY hard*  
  
CH: OOPS!  
  
*Lion eats Crocodil Hunter*  
  
Sonic & Co.: ARGH!!!!  
  
*They run, but they get their heads eaten by the lion*  
  
CH´s Wife: ARGH!!!  
  
*CH´s Wife (camerawomam) get´s decapitated by lion*  
  
Me: ARGH!!!  
  
*Lion runs toward screen*  
  
Me: ARGH!! Computer´s messing up!  
  
*Explosion*  
  
*Sonic and co. are standing in a white surface, with a white background, and white blah blah*  
  
Tails: Where are we?  
  
Shadow: When the lion ate the computer, he must have messed up the story!  
  
Tails: Great. Now what?  
  
???: I know how to escape... I know how to help you...  
  
Sonic: Who are you?  
  
Omochao: HI! I´m Omochao, welcome to Omo-Dimension!  
  
Shadow: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Omochao #1: To jump press A!  
  
#2: To turn on your GameCube...  
  
#3: Shadow and Sonic´s stages..  
  
#4: Aren´t Chao...  
  
#5: Try grinding up...  
  
#6: Some enemies look like...  
  
#7: It´s fun...  
  
*Millions of Omochao appear*  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Cut to... Eggman´s hidden base*  
  
Eggman: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now I get to do the first scene that almost makes sense! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OK, so, I got a new idea. Why get only candies from Sonic, if I can get them from everyone? That´s right, with this new Egg-Voice-Amplifier which is the same of a normal Voice Amplifier... but... it has... an... egg shaped end... yeah... so... it´s different... ANYWAY! Now I can hear their voice amplified and hear their secrets! And I already got some secrets, so... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Now I get candies from everyone! I wonder if I´m actually speaking to anyone...  
  
*Commercials*  
  
Chaotix Boys  
  
"Get Another Boyfriend"  
  
Mighty: Get another boyfriend  
  
Chaotix...  
  
check it  
  
Vector: Let's talk about one, baby  
  
You gotta here me out  
  
Do you really think you'll be the last to know  
  
what it's all about  
  
Let's talk about who you say  
  
Is the essence of your life  
  
But he'll eat you up from inside so  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
Espio: I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
Knuckles: Listen, I mean it  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
He's just another playa',  
  
Playin in the name of love  
  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
  
Get another Boyfriend  
  
Charmy: Let's talk about what,  
  
He's done to become your number one  
  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds,  
  
pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
  
I've seen it before (Go Charmy!)  
  
Anymore, free too,  
  
You're through for sure  
  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
  
Acting like you're giving up  
  
Espio: I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
  
Stop acting like you're givin up  
  
Knuckles: Listen, I mean it  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
He's just another playa',  
  
Playin in the name of love  
  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
  
(must come to an end)  
  
Get another Boyfriend  
  
Charmy: Hey Yeah ah  
  
Here me now, you must know what it's all about  
  
he's just a playa in love this must come to and end  
  
Get, another boyfriend  
  
Knuckles: Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
(ain't nothing that he's worthy of)  
  
He's just another playa' ,  
  
Playin in the name of love  
  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
  
Get another , Get another, Get another Boyfriend  
  
Listen, I mean it(hear me now)  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
(you must know, what it's all about)  
  
He's just another playa' ,  
  
Playin in the name of love  
  
(he's just a playa in love)  
  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
  
(this must come to an end)  
  
Get another Boyfriend, Get.....another boyfriend  
  
Chaotix Boys  
  
"Get Another Boyfriend"  
  
*MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I don´t know why I´m laughing, but who cares? Just check out next chapeter: Battle of the Parodies: Part 3! 


	5. New Plot

Yeah! New chapter! I had to change this chapterÂ´s name because I was already tired of parodies. Part 2 of this chapter is coming soon! So...  
  
Disclaimer: I donÂ´t own any of the characters mentioned before, nor Bill Clinton or the Teletubbies.  
  
SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 5: New Plot  
  
*Trucks are seen driving off the distance*  
  
Knuckles: Finally!  
  
Sonic: Yeah! Now I can get some sleep!  
  
Shadow: I have to try this new ice skating. WhoÂ´s coming with me?  
  
Tails: IÂ´ll go!  
  
*Amy is thinking*  
  
Sonic: WhatÂ´s up Amy?  
  
Amy: I feel somethingÂ´s missing...  
  
Knuckles: Hey, whereÂ´s Rouge?  
  
*Cut to... inside E! Truck*  
  
*Rouge and Brooke are staring to each other*  
  
*Cut to EggmanÂ´s not-so-well-hidden Egg Base*  
  
Eggman: Mwahahahaha!!! Finally I built another not-so-well-hidden Base, the Egg Base! Which is almost the same as a normal base but... itÂ´s... shaped... like an egg... so itÂ´s different... who am I speaking to anyway? Who cares! Now I have enough information to manipulate everyone! Now IÂ´m gonna get more candies, and IÂ´ll finally get Cristal Punnies to sell! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Why do I have to laugh the same way everytime I do? Why do I question myself like that? And I still donÂ´t know who am I speaking to! Not fair... ;_;. Ugh... Am I crazy or what? What do you think Teddy Bear?  
  
Teddy Bear: (thatps right the Teddy is speaking) No Eggman, youÂ´re not.  
  
Eggman: I love you Ted!  
  
Teddy Bear: Hug me!  
  
*Cut to... Sonic. HeÂ´s watching TV. HeÂ´s watching... XXXtreme Nights*  
  
Sonic: Yeah... do it! **** her already!  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
Sonic: ARGH!!! I was doing nothing! Uh? Oh, bell.  
  
*Opens*  
  
Delivery Guy: Hi, who are you?  
  
Sonic: IÂ´m Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! The worldÂ´s faste...  
  
DG: Yeah whatever. You got a package from Eggman.  
  
*Sonic grabs package*  
  
Sonic: Uhh... from whom could it be?  
  
DG: I donÂ´t know. Hey XXXtreme Nights. IsnÂ´t it cool? I already saw that episode.  
  
Sonic: Riiiight...  
  
*Sonic slams door*  
  
Sonic: LetÂ´s see...  
  
*Sonic opens package*  
  
Sonic: Uhh... letter!  
  
Dear Sonic:  
  
ItÂ´s Eggman, your pal. Just wanted to let ya know I now know ANOTHER secret, and I would like a reward for that one too! Got to my not-so-well- hidden Egg Base!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Eggman  
  
ARGH! NO!!! Who could send this?  
  
*Checks package*  
  
*ThereÂ´s a sign that reads: SENT BY EGGMAN*  
  
Sonic: Stupid mail! You canÂ´t even know who sent you packages nowdays!  
  
*Cut to ice skating place thing*  
  
Shadow: Ice Skating is cool! ItÂ´s even cooler than hover skating!  
  
*Brick smashes ShadowÂ´s head*  
  
Egg Siluette: MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*Egg Siluette maniatically rolls out of screen*  
  
*In hospital...*  
  
*Dream:*  
  
Shadow: Huh? Where am I?  
  
Maria: Hi Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Maria! I fullfilled my promise!  
  
Maria: What are you talking about? What promise?  
  
Shadow: You know... the one you told me to do before sending me off the ARK...  
  
Maria: DUH! DonÂ´t you remember anything stupid hadgehog? We were high that night! I died because of stupid crack adiction after sending you off the ARK! I did and told you to promise me that because I was drunk! And then my father went all crazy because I died and began writing stupid diaries and videos of him menacing Earth of crashing a stupid 10 kilometer long space colony which wouldnÂ´t even destroy the Statue of Liberty into the planet! And you gave your life for completing a stupid promise I made when I was drunk? HAHAHAHAHA!!! I laugh in your face!!! Idiot! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Shadow: But... but...  
  
*Dream ends*  
  
Doctor: Good thing your alive. Package for you.  
  
Shadow: Uhh! Letter!  
  
Dear Shadow:  
  
I know your secret! So I weill like you to come to my not-so-well-hidden Egg Base and donÂ´t tell anyone! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Eggman  
  
... ... YIKES!  
  
*Cut to Tails... lost in a high on crack dimension*  
  
Tails: Pretty colors!  
  
High Delivery Guy: Package!  
  
*Throws brick at TailsÂ´s head*  
  
*After a couple hours*  
  
Tails: Ugh... what the... letter?  
  
Dear Tails:  
  
I know your secret and I want you to go to my not-so-well-hidden Egg Base! Is it me or are these letters getting less and less creative?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Eggman  
  
Cool!... I think...  
  
*Cut to hospital*  
  
Knuckles: *Sniff*... sorry Mighty... we didnÂ´t want to forget you were there... please donÂ´t die!  
  
*All tha Chaotix crying, and Mighty is almost dead in a bed*  
  
*Suddenly, Mighty wakes up*  
  
Mighty: Hey guys! IÂ´m feeling much better!  
  
*Suddenly, brick hits MightyÂ´s head, and he falls out of the window*  
  
Vector: Poor guy. Hey, whatÂ´s this? A letter?  
  
Dear Chaotix:  
  
I know your secret! MWAHAHAHA!!! Riight... just go to the Egg Base...  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Eggman  
  
Uhh... so that means that...  
  
*Cut to Amy in the coast of the ocean, watching the sunset, romantically*  
  
*Suddenly brick hits AmyÂ´s head and knocks her out*  
  
*She wakes up in the middle of the ocean*  
  
Amy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Uhh! Letter!  
  
Dear Amy:  
  
I know your secret blah blah go to my Egg Base.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Who cares?  
  
NO! So... now I need to get out of here... huh?  
  
*Shark pulls Amy into the water*  
  
*Cut to... E! Truck, Rouge and Brooke staring at each other*  
  
*Brick is thrown at RougeÂ´s head*  
  
*Brick brakes, Rouge and Brooke are still staring at each other*  
  
Guy: Hey! You got a letter!  
  
*Rouge and Brooke are still staring at each other*  
  
Guy: I guess IÂ´ll read it*  
  
Dear Rouge:  
  
LetÂ´s skip this.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Blah!  
  
*Cut to somewhere in front of Egg Base*  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! What are you doing here?  
  
Sonic: Tails! What are you doing here?  
  
Tails: Amy! What are you doing here?  
  
Amy: Shadow! What are you doing here?  
  
Shadow: Rouge! What are you doing here?  
  
Rouge: Bill Clinton! What are you doing here?  
  
Bill Clinton: Teletubbies! What are you doing here?  
  
Teletubbies: Blah!  
  
*Teletubbies explode*  
  
*Bill Clinton runs*  
  
Sonic: o_O!!!  
  
*AHAHAHAHAHA!!! BLAH! Blahs for everyone! So! Find out what happens in Part 2! Right! 


	6. New Plot (Part 2)

So, hi! How are you ladies and gentlemen!!! How ya doin? New chapter up, I hope you like this one, and please, donÂ´t forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: LetÂ´s skip this.  
  
SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 6: New Plot (Part 2)  
  
  
  
Knuckles: So letÂ´s skip this part where I explain you why I am here. So letÂ´s just head onto the base. I brought the Chaotix.  
  
Sonic: OK. LetÂ´s go...  
  
*They walk into the base*  
  
*SCREEEEEECH!!!*  
  
Sonic: ARGH!!!! THAT SOUND!!!!  
  
Shadow: Damned Ice Skating shoes! They donÂ´t work!  
  
Sonic: GRRR...  
  
*They enter the base*  
  
Tails: Eggman where...  
  
*Washers are jumping everywhere, the refrigerator is slipping on the floor, robots are running wild, the toaster is toasting the cloathes, and so on...*  
  
*Eggman is sittin frightened in a corner of the room, crying*  
  
Eggman: Help me... please...  
  
*Refrigerator is about to fall into EggmanÂ´s head*  
  
Sonic: EGGMAN!!!  
  
*Everyone runs into him trying to same him, but everythingÂ´s an illusion and they get trapped into a cell*  
  
Eggman: HAHAHAHA!!! Another of my great ideas! The Egg Cell! Which is... the same as a cell... but itÂ´s Egg shaded... so itÂ´s not exactly the same... ANYWAY!!!! This is extrenely secured!! No way of escaping! Now stay there and donÂ´t escape! IÂ´ll go take a drink!  
  
*Eggman goes*  
  
Sonic: Great! Now how are we escaping?  
  
*Amy extrangulates Sonic*  
  
Amy: THINK SONIC THINK!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: CanÂ´t... breathe... ugh...  
  
Shadow: I know! Chaos... CONTROL!!  
  
*Nothing happens*  
  
Tails: No Chaos Emeralds genius.  
  
Knuckles: NO!!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO ESCAPE!! WEÂ´LL DIE!!! IÂ´M ALREADY HUNGRY!!!  
  
Vector: Yeah right, specially after wasting your precious 500, 000 ring savings on chocolate Ice Cream!!!!  
  
Knuckles: Hey it was tasty....BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO ESCAPE NOW!!!!!  
  
*Knuckles lends a hand against the door*  
  
*Door opens*  
  
Knuckles: ... damn...  
  
Sonic: HUH! Egghead mustÂ´ve let th door open! Now off to finding him!  
  
Tails: Uh... Sonic...  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
Tails: THE BASE IS HUGE!!!!!  
  
Echo: Huge... huge... huge...  
  
Sonic: Damn...  
  
Echo: Damn... damn...  
  
Sonic: Would you shut up?  
  
Echo: Shut up... shut up...  
  
Sonic: I stink!  
  
Echo: You stink... you stink...  
  
Sonic: ARGH!!! LetÂ´s get out of here!!  
  
Echo: Here...  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
Sonic: Eggman... where... ugh...  
  
*In the bathroom*  
  
Eggman: ****!!! UGH!!! THERE THEY GO!! What? Oh yes! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*Over radio phone thing*  
  
Eggman: So Sonic! How are you? Now... I want you to destroy that robot! Now!  
  
*A Ultra Gigantic Robot enters room*  
  
Sonic: Who do you think I am? Your slave?  
  
Eggman: Certainly! Do it, or else IÂ´ll tell your secret! The same for you all!  
  
Mighty: DonÂ´t worry, IÂ´ll destroy him! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Mighty runs up to the robot*  
  
*Mighty hits repetedly robots leg*  
  
*Robot fires laser at Mighty*  
  
*Robot breathes fire on Mighty*  
  
Mighty: A FIRE!!!! HELP!!! PLEASE!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
*Robot stomps Mighty*  
  
Knuckles: ... run... RUN!!!!  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Eggman: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
*Everyone runs*  
  
*Knuckles trips*  
  
Knuckles: ARGH!!!!  
  
Sonic: KNUCKLES!!!!  
  
*Robot is going to stomp Knuckles*  
  
Knuckles: No!!!  
  
*Knuckles puts his hands up trying to stop the robotÂ´s foot*  
  
*Knuckles stops him*  
  
Knuckles: Huh?  
  
Sonic: Wow Knux! YouÂ´re strong!  
  
Knuckles: I am? I am! TERIAAAA!!!  
  
*Knuckles punches robotÂ´s foot*  
  
*Robot explodes*  
  
*Paper goes flying all around the room*  
  
Rouge: Paper?  
  
Eggman: NO!!! Those recycling guys said it would be cheaper and stronger recycled paper!  
  
*In recycling base*  
  
*Dollars are flying everywhere*  
  
Recycling guy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
*Cut back to EggmanÂ´s base*  
  
Eggman: Well, now IÂ´m angry!!!  
  
*Door opens, ad Eggman comes in in his Egg...*  
  
Eggman: Egg Battle Robot dork! ItÂ´s the same as a battle robot... but... itÂ´s egg shaped... so itÂ´s different... AHEM! Anyway, now you are going to die!!!  
  
Knuckles: Against a cotton made machine?  
  
*Camera zooms out revealing Eggman in a cotton machine*  
  
Sonic: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Eggman: Hey itÂ´s powerful!  
  
Mighty: HA! Not even I can be beaten by this stupidity!!  
  
*Mighty punches machine*  
  
Egg Battle Robot: Auto self defense turned on.  
  
*Egg Battle Robot fires a huge beam, followed by ten small ones, three spikes and a huge iron ball wich makes Mighty fell out of the window*  
  
Shadow: ...  
  
Eggman: ... HA! Now die!!!!!  
  
*Eggman begins firing beams everywhere*  
  
Rouge: RUN!!!!!  
  
Amy: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Everyone runs*  
  
Eggman: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now fire breathing!!!! Electric rays!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! ThereÂ´s no escaping this time Sonic!!!!  
  
Amy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH uhh shiny button.  
  
*Amy presses a button on the wall*  
  
Egg Battle Machine: Self destruction turned on.  
  
Eggman: Oh crap.  
  
*Cotton burns up*  
  
Eggman: HA!!! DidnÂ´t get hurt!!! ThatÂ´s the pro of cotton!  
  
*Suddenly a piece of cotton falls onto the ground, lights a match, then a powder path, then a gasoline lake, then a forest that leads back to EggmanÂ´s base, which burns his wood, and then EggmanÂ´s "Secret Egg Bomb Hangar which is the same as a bomb hangar but... it is egg shaped... so itÂ´s different" which makes the whole base explode*  
  
*Everything explodes but no one got hurt*  
  
Eggman: My base...  
  
*In the recycling base...*  
  
*Dollars are flying everywhere*  
  
Recycling Guy: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
*Back to EggmanÂ´s base*  
  
Eggman: My base...  
  
Amy: Poor guy.  
  
Eggman: My base...  
  
Shadow: ThatÂ´s how crime pays.  
  
Eggman: My base...  
  
Sonic: Eggman, are you OK?  
  
Eggman: My.... BASE!!!!!  
  
*Eggman turns around with eyes shining red*  
  
Eggman: WAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
*Eggman transforms into a huge bad ass satanic dargon with two huge axes, huge yellow horns and scared red eyes*  
  
Dreggon: GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: Oh... crap...  
  
*Mighty gets out of baseÂ´s remains*  
  
Mighty: IÂ´ll stop him!!! GYAAAA!!!!!!  
  
*Mighty gets fire breathed, eye beamed, horn electrified, and ax sliced*  
  
Knuckles: ... ... uh uh...  
  
Charmy: Hey I get to talk finally in this story...  
  
Vector: Me too!  
  
Espio: And me...  
  
*Mighty gets out of remains (again) and shiunes in various colors and is flying*  
  
Mighty: BEHOLD MY POWER MORON!!!!!  
  
*Mighty flies towards Dreggon*  
  
*Mighty is about to punch DreggonÂ´s face*  
  
*Mighty gets eaten*  
  
Knuckles: ... Well, that was heroic... kinda.  
  
*Dreggon grabs Amy*  
  
Sonic: AMY!!!!!  
  
Amy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH uhh... shiny button...  
  
*Amy preses button in DreggonÂ´s hand*  
  
*Dreggon self destructs*  
  
*Paper goes flying everywhere*  
  
Espio: Paper?  
  
*In recycling base...*  
  
*Dollars are flying everywhere*  
  
Recycling guy: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
*Cut to somewhere in the middle of the snow*  
  
*Eggman is watching something in TV*  
  
Eggman: Damned robot!!!  
  
*Back to EggmanÂ´s base*  
  
Vector: LetÂ´s get out of here before anything else happens.  
  
Tails: ThereÂ´s a shuttle over there! LetÂ´s get back home!  
  
Knuckles: Let me pilot!  
  
*Everyone glares at Knuckles*  
  
*Cut to... inside shuttle, Knuckles wrapped on a wall*  
  
*Suddenly ship begins to explode*  
  
Sonic: What happen?  
  
Shadow: Someone set up us the bomb. We get signal!  
  
Sonic: What!?  
  
Shadow: Main screen turn on.  
  
*Eggman appears in main screen*  
  
Eggman: How are you gentlemen!! All your base are belong to us. You are on the way to destruction.  
  
Sonic: What you mean!?  
  
Eggman: You have no chance to survive make your time. Ha ha ha.  
  
*Eggman fades out*  
  
*End of chapter. Yeah. nothing to say. Except... what was everyoneÂ´s secret?*  
  
*Pictures are shown of everyone without their gloves. They have... pink bunny hands...*  
  
*Well, so that was kinda strange... anyway, next chapter will be up soon: Chapter 7: New Day, New Adventure. And donÂ´t forget to review! 


	7. New Day, New Adventure

So... letÂ´s skip presentations for today. BTW, the first part of this chapter may be boring, but keep reading!  
  
SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 7: New Day, New Adventure  
  
*Another great day in SPFOS. Our heros are resting from all their adventures... and I forgot what was I planning this chapter was about. So, IÂ´ll just have to improvise*  
  
*Sonic is drinking some juice, resting in a chair, with his sunglasses on. ShadowÂ´s next to him, also resting in a chair. Knuckles is in hallway in the background, with a practicing with a punching bag. Rouge, Amy and Tails are on the pool. Knuckles just broke the punching bag, and another guy came and hung another one. The Chaotix is playing a volleyball game. Suddenly a guy goes next to Knuckles and gives him all the punching bags bill. Knuckles faints*  
  
Sonic: So, what are we gonna do.  
  
Shadow: I dunno. If someone didnÂ´t forgot what chapters are about...  
  
*WAA! Meany!*  
  
Shadow: Whatever.  
  
*Tails flys out of the pool and goes next to Sonic and Shadow*  
  
*In the back...*  
  
Vector: I have it! I have it!  
  
*Vector punches the ball*  
  
*The ball hits Mighty and makes him fly out of the volleyball court*  
  
Vector: Oops... hehe...  
  
*In the front...*  
  
Sonic: Cool! I love snowboarding!  
  
Tails: Yep, the contest winner gets 1,000,000.  
  
*Shadow spits out juice*  
  
Shadow: RINGS!?!?!?  
  
Tails: No, chocolate cakes. Of course rings dumbass!  
  
*Hey guys! I suddenly remembered what was this chapter about!!! Amnesia anyone?*  
  
*Brick falls out of nowhere into SonicÂ´s head*  
  
*Sonic faints*  
  
Shadow: ... ... good one...  
  
*Brick falls into ShadowÂ´s head*  
  
Shadow: Ouch! You *******!!  
  
*Thunder falls into Shadow*  
  
Shadow: OK... I learned my lesson...  
  
*Sonic wakes up*  
  
Sonic: Huh? DADOEJMSDJ?  
  
Tails: What?  
  
*OK, I think he forgot too much*  
  
Sonic: I suddenly remember how to speak English! But who am I?  
  
Shadow thinking: Hm... my chance... mwehehe...  
  
Shadow: You were about to told us how you loved Amy.  
  
Sonic: WhoÂ´s that?  
  
Shadow: That girl over there.  
  
*Points to Amy*  
  
Sonic: I love her?  
  
Shadow: You do. And you were also about to told me that you were going to give me the 1,000,000 rings given away at the snowboard contests if you won.  
  
Sonic: Makes sense... I think.  
  
Shadow: Yes it does. Now go there and and give Amy a kiss.  
  
Sonic: Uh... OK...  
  
Shadow: SCORE!!! AHAHAHA!!  
  
*Suddenly, Espio accidentally punches the ball to the roof*  
  
Vector: NO!!  
  
Espio: IÂ´ll get it.  
  
*Espio goes to the roof of the hotel*  
  
Espio: Now, where are you little ball? Oh! There you are.  
  
*As Espio grabs the ball, he accidentally lets a brick fall out of a brick structure onto the ground*  
  
???: OUCH!!!  
  
Espio: Oops...  
  
*Suddenly Shadow goes to the roof*  
  
Shadow: ESPIO!! Sonic is kissing Amy!!!  
  
Espio: I DIDNÂ´T DO ANYTHING!!! Wait.... heÂ´s kissing Amy! Too good to be true!  
  
Shadow: See it by yourself!  
  
*They go down to the pool. Amy and Soinc are there and Sonic is kissing Amy*  
  
Espio: Cool...  
  
*In the background... a young lady lies in the floor with a broken brick on her head*  
  
*5 minutes later...*  
  
Shadow: Amy, I have to talk with you. Sonic has amnesia.  
  
Amy: What? I gotta get him back!  
  
Shadow: How?  
  
Amy: Piko piko hammer!  
  
Shadow: NO! That isnÂ´t to ethic. Besides, Sonic loves you because of amnesia. You want him to keep loving you, right?  
  
Amy: Right...  
  
Shadow: Then donÂ´t screw up!!  
  
Amy: OK!!  
  
*Espio goes where Knuckles and the gang are. They are speaking*  
  
Espio: Hey guys. What happens?  
  
Kuckles: Well, besides Mighty being abducted by aliens, Sonic has amnesia.  
  
Espio: WHAT!?  
  
Knuckles: Yeah. A brick fell onto his head.  
  
Espio: A brick... OH GOD!!!  
  
Charmy: What?  
  
Espio: Heh... nothing... where is he?  
  
Vector: Eating bees.  
  
Espio: What?  
  
Knuckles: Yeah. Shadow told him they were tasty.  
  
*In the background, Sonic throws himself out of the restaurantÂ´s window and spits 2 or 3 bees, and then falls into the pool*  
  
Knuckles: By the way, no heÂ´s easy to manipulate, so donÂ´t screw up! OK?  
  
Espio: OK...  
  
*Meanwhile, with Tails... heÂ´s searching an old vault*  
  
Tails: Well, thereÂ´s no getting Sonic back. Shadow told him heÂ´ll give me a dollar if I donÂ´t screw up... but meanwhile I can... investigate!  
  
*Tails pull out a Sherlock coat*  
  
Tails: Now lets investigate who did this!  
  
*Cut to... Rouge in a car...  
  
Rouge: You know what? IÂ´m leaving!  
  
*NO! Why!?*  
  
Rouge: Why? Because I have about 2 or 3 lines in each chapter! I canÂ´t leave with that!  
  
*NO! PLEASE! If you stay I promise giving you a very important role next chapter! I promise!*  
  
Rouge: Hm... OK, IÂ´ll let you do it. But if it isnÂ´t a good one, IÂ´ll be out of here!  
  
*I promise itÂ´ll be a good one!*  
  
*Espio is walking down the hotelÂ´s hallway, worried, thinking*  
  
Espio: Why me... now they are going to kill me... What to do? This accidents never happen to me!  
  
*Espio angrily kicks a rock, wich hits and iron bar in the distance, which makes the iron bar lose its balance and make a platform with rocks above it fall, and then Mighty runs from the rock avalanche but eventually crashes into a wall, gets stomped, flatened, buried, run over by the Titanic, and abducted by aliens again*  
  
*Meanwhile...  
  
Zeeky H. Bomb: Zeeky Boogy Doog!  
  
*AAAAAHHHHH!!! Change scene!*  
  
*Here we are, with Shadow. HeÂ´s writing a list*  
  
Shadow: Mwehehehehe! Finally, my list on tricks is over! First one... make Sonic think he is Spider-Man! This oneÂ´s gonna be good...  
  
*Shadow goes over to Sonic*  
  
Shadow: Hi Sonic. Watcha doing?  
  
Sonic: Nothing really. What can I do?  
  
Shadow: Well, why not taking me hanging on the walls again?  
  
Sonic: Again?  
  
Shadow: Yeah! You did that last week, donÂ´t you remember?  
  
Sonic: Well...  
  
*Cut to atop the Empire State*  
  
Shadow: Do it Sonic! IÂ´ll wait here!!  
  
*Sonic has a Spider-Man costume*  
  
*He jumps, trys to swing, fails, and falls in an airplane*  
  
Sonic: Hey! I can fly too!!  
  
*A cat hits Sonic in the head and sends him flying off the airlplane*  
  
Shadow: ... ... ... cat?  
  
*Well, It was funny wasnÂ´t it?*  
  
Shadow: ... OK.  
  
*Back to Tails in a hallway*  
  
Tails: Hmm... I feel IÂ´m closer... What the? This rock... it is kicked... I must be near... aliens!?!?!?!?  
  
*An UFO comes by, Sonic falls in it, he doesnÂ´t let the aliens look where theyÂ´re going, Aliens use emergency seats, Sonic catches one, and Mighty is inside tied to 2 or 3 nukes*  
  
Tails: GAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
*Tails runs... and now we get to... the snowboard championship! YAY!! And Amy is curing SonicÂ´s wounds...*  
  
Shadow: Trick# 3962658329238... make Sonic eat broccoli...  
  
*Shadow walks up to Sonic*  
  
Shadow: Sorry Sonic. I swear you told me last week you liked to kiss rabid dogs... but here, I brought you your favorite dish... broccoli!  
  
Sonic: Are you sure it tastes good?  
  
Shadow: Yeah!  
  
*Sonic eats broccoli... Sonic faints... Amy uses fist aid equipment and saves him... and then a cat hits Amy in the head*  
  
Amy: OUCH! A cat?  
  
*Hey, itÂ´s funny*  
  
*So... cut to the Snowboard Championship starting... the racers are getting ready... letÂ´s get with Espio*  
  
Espio: So far so good...  
  
*Cops spot Espio and walk up to him*  
  
Cop 1: Hi. FBI. We sighted you in a rooftop next to a brick structure yesterday. Was that you?  
  
Espio: Um... I...  
  
Cop 1: Was that or wasnÂ´t that YOU?  
  
Espio: Well... yes.  
  
Cop 2: OK... before that... were you with the Chaotix Team?  
  
Espio: Yes...  
  
Cop 1: And before that... were you with Tails?  
  
Espio: YES!!! YES!!! I did it!!! SORRY!!!! I DIDNÂ´T MEANT TO!!!  
  
Cop 2: Jeeze, calm down, we were just asking you a couple questions. Now we can arrest him!  
  
*A third cop comes in with Tails handcuffed*  
  
Cop 3: We finally got the guy who hurt Sonic!  
  
Tails: Wow... IÂ´ve been searching for myself the whole chapter...  
  
Cop 2: YouÂ´re coming with us!  
  
Espio: No!  
  
*Cop turns back with a big smile in the face*  
  
Cop 1: What? Do you have something to say?  
  
Espio: I... did it.  
  
*The big smile turn into an angry face*  
  
Cop 1: ****** ****er!!!!!  
  
*Cop 1 shoots 4 cats to Espio*  
  
Espio: Cats?  
  
*I canÂ´t have blood here you know*  
  
*Cut to the start of the Snowboarding Championship*  
  
Announcer: What a sunny day we have here indeed a good one for racing in which our contestants will race with this nice weather which is very nice for snowboarding so that means that they chose this day wisely and carefully and look now theyÂ´re starting in 3 2 1 go oh no help I canÂ´t stop the dark power of the run-on sentences argh hel ARGH!!!  
  
*Sonic is at the start, and Shadow far ahead*  
  
Shadow: Sonic! What are you doing!!  
  
Sonic: Uh... how do I ride this thing?  
  
Shadow: Sonic! You have to win!! I canÂ´t!!  
  
Sonic: But how do I ride this?  
  
Amy: NO!! I canÂ´t risk SonicÂ´s memory!!! I have to help him!! Sorry for not doing this before!! Return Sonic!  
  
*Amy throws her Piko Piko Hammer*  
  
*Piko Piko Hammer hits Shadow*  
  
*Shadow faints*  
  
Sonic: ... ... now what?  
  
*A cat falls into SonicÂ´s head and returns his memory*  
  
Amy: A cat?  
  
*I canÂ´t stop it!! ItÂ´s an adiction!!!*  
  
*Shadow wakes up...*  
  
Shadow: Uh... were am I?  
  
*So thatÂ´s it for today!!! No one won the championship, Shadow recovered from the amnesia thanks to Amy... kinda. Espio got spared after shooting him with a Catnum .44, and Mighty...  
  
*Mighty is tied to a chair*  
  
Mighty: No! Please! Mister Aliens!! Everything except that! NOOO!!!!  
  
Burney: Hi kids! Welcome to BurneyÂ´s show! Now letÂ´s sing!!  
  
Mighty: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*And donÂ´t forget to read Chapter 8, Omochao Strikes Back! 


	8. Omochao Strikes Back!

SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 8: Omochao Strikes Back  
  
*Another normal day on SPFOS. Or is it? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughcoughcough*  
  
Sonic: *YAWN* Waah.  
  
Omochao: HI!  
  
Sonic: ARGH!!! You here again? Go away!!  
  
Omochao: Why?  
  
Sonic: Why are you here in the first place?  
  
Omochao: My parents donÂ´t want me at home... they left me all alone... WAAAH!!  
  
Sonic: Calm down! OK, OK, I guess you can stay with us here until...  
  
Omochao: YIPEEEE!!!  
  
*In dinner...*  
  
Sonic: Ahem! Guys! I would like to introduce you a new companion. HeÂ´ll stay with me until he finds home: OMOCHAO!  
  
Tails: AAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Amy: IÂ´ll go get the shotgun.  
  
Sonic: NO! Please, let him stay. IÂ´ll promise heÂ´ll cause no problems.  
  
*Later*  
  
Amy: OMOCHAO!  
  
Knuckles: OMOCHAO!  
  
Tails: OMOCHAO!  
  
Shadow: OMOCHAO!  
  
Vector: OMOCHAO!  
  
Mighty: ARGH!! *Falls down a pit*  
  
Espio: OMOCHAO!  
  
Charmy: Cool one Omochao! NO! NOOOO!!! OMOCHAO!  
  
Everyone: SONIC!!!  
  
Sonic: Woops...  
  
*Meanwhile, in the cafeteria...  
  
Rouge: What!? Waitress? You said it was important!  
  
*Not only important! Very important! You are gonna make these people laugh!*  
  
Rouge: What?  
  
Guy: WhereÂ´s my burger?  
  
Guy 2: Die!!  
  
*Everybody throws bananas at Rouge*  
  
Rouge: Argh, No!!!  
  
*Back at the hotel, in the kitchen*  
  
Omochao: Wee! Uhh... is that sugar?  
  
*Omochao eats every single barrel of sugar... and those are 562*  
  
*In another part of the room*  
  
Sonic: OK, OK, IÂ´ll speak with him. Omochao?  
  
*In the living room*  
  
Sonic: Omochao?  
  
*In AmyÂ´s room*  
  
Sonic: Omochao?  
  
*In TailsÂ´ room*  
  
Sonic: Omochao?  
  
*In KnucklesÂ´ room*  
  
Sonic: Omochao? WOW! Nude Rouge pics!!!!  
  
*5 minutes later...*  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
Omochao?  
  
*In RougeÂ´s room*  
  
Sonic: Omochao? Oh! There you are. I want to speak with you.  
  
*Omochao is with his back facing Sonic, sniffing*  
  
Omochao: You want to get me out of the room, right?  
  
Sonic: Well...  
  
Omochao: WELL, YOU CANÂ´T!!!  
  
Sonic: Huh?  
  
*Omochao spins his 180 degrees*  
  
Omochao: Just try it! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Help!!!  
  
*Sonic runs at Mach 5 back to his room*  
  
Tails: ThatÂ´s a new record...  
  
Sonic: OMOCHAO... HEAD... POSSESSED... CAPS ON... OOPS... there. However... OMOCHAO IS CRAZY!!! HELP!!!  
  
Espio: Calm down! You must be dreaming. LetÂ´s all get him, OK?  
  
Sonic: I wonÂ´t go back there!  
  
Amy: YouÂ´ll go!  
  
*At RougeÂ´s room...*  
  
Amy: Omochao? There you are!  
  
Omochao: Hi Amy! How are you?  
  
*Omochao stands on AmyÂ´s shoulder*  
  
Amy: See Sonic! HeÂ´s even acting cute!  
  
*Omochao pulls out a knife*  
  
Sonic: WATCH OUT!!!  
  
Amy *high pitched voiced*: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Tails: ARGH!! My ears!!  
  
*Omochao goes flying out of the window*  
  
Sonic: My ears!  
  
*Mighty begins convulsionating*  
  
*MightyÂ´s ear's explode*  
  
*Back with Rouge...*  
  
*ThereÂ´s a huge pile of bananas. A hand sticks ou of them... but getÂ´s covered with more bananas*  
  
*At the room*  
  
Amy: Oh no!!! I killed Mighty!!!!  
  
Charmy: Nah, this always happens to him. WhereÂ´s Omochao?  
  
*From SonicÂ´s room*  
  
Omochao: Come here if you wish mortals.  
  
Knuckles: Should we go?  
  
*Mighty stands up*  
  
Mighty: What happened?  
  
*Vector smiles*  
  
Vector: See Mighty, we accidentally left our... shoes... at SonicÂ´s room. Would you please go to get them?  
  
Mighty: But you have your shoes on...  
  
Vector: Yeah yeah, whatever, go get them.  
  
*Vector pushes Mighty out of the room, and closes the door*  
  
Vector: HeÂ´ll come with news.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Sonic: He isnÂ´t back! He isnÂ´t back! ItÂ´s been...  
  
*Suddenly an Armadillo Crimson Head jumps through the door*  
  
Mighty: GYAHAHH!  
  
Knuckles: ARGHHH!!!!  
  
Mighty: Grr... grr...  
  
*Mighty sights Vector*  
  
Vector: Jeeze, calm down, it was an accident!  
  
Mighty: GYAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
*Mighty jumps at Vector*  
  
*Vector moves*  
  
*Mighty goes flying out of the window*  
  
Tails: Can zombies fly?  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
Knuckles: No.  
  
Sonic: WeÂ´ll have to go get Omochao.  
  
Tails: Good thing I always carry 5 packs of holy water in my pocket just in case of possessed Omochao.  
  
*At SonicÂ´s room, Omochao lies in his bed, green*  
  
*Sonic and Tails enter the room, dressed as priests*  
  
Sonic: Omochao, you have to calm down.  
  
Omochao: Try it mortal.  
  
Sonic: I saw this in a movie.  
  
*Sonic grabs some little water, and spills it out*  
  
Sonic: Argh! Damn Parkinson!  
  
Tails: IÂ´ll do it Sonic!  
  
*Tails spills some water on Omochao*  
  
*Omochao begins convulsionating*  
  
Sonic: Uh uh...  
  
Tails: What did you do?  
  
Sonic: Me? YOU!  
  
*OmochaoÂ´s head begins spinning faster and faster*  
  
Sonic: Oh GOD! Tails, what was in that water?  
  
Tails: Um...  
  
*Gets Holy Water pack out of pocket*  
  
Tails: DonÂ´t use on possessed Omochao. ARGH!!  
  
*OmochaoÂ´s head begins separating from his body*  
  
*Sonic and Tails hug themselves*  
  
Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Back at Rouge*  
  
Rouge: I donÂ´t care if you wanted fries with that, just take it!!!  
  
Waiter: Rouge, the ice cream machine is broke!  
  
Rouge: What?  
  
*Rouge turns around*  
  
*RougeÂ´s face gets covered with ice cream*  
  
Rouge: AH! Little...  
  
Guy: Hey!  
  
*Banana hits RougeÂ´s back*  
  
*Rouge gets covered with bananas*  
  
*Back with Sonic...*  
  
Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*OmochaoÂ´s head flies off, body explodes*  
  
Omochao: Now you die *******s!  
  
*Omochao fires beams everywhere*  
  
*Mighty enters room, still as Crimson Head*  
  
Mighty: GYAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
*Mighty jumps at Omochao, and eats him, then he begins exploding and gets blown up out of the window*  
  
Tails: Whew...  
  
*And thatÂ´s all for this chapter! And next chapter will be... Chapter 14: Sonic And Friends! But... what about the aftermath?  
  
*Somewhere at Umbrella Inc...*  
  
Scientist: This new armadillo spieces are more powrful. Will it resist electricity?  
  
*Camber gets electrified*  
  
Mighty: AAAAAAAHAHHHHHAHHAHARGEHHFH!!!!  
  
Scientist: Wow... try nuclear bombs!  
  
Mighty: WOOOHH!!!  
  
*Boom* 


	9. Sonic And Friends

Ahem. Before you read this story, I would like one thing. Reviews. Remember. If it wasnÂ´t for reviews, I wouldnÂ´t be inspired to write, and itÂ´s been a long time since I donÂ´t get one, so please, if youÂ´re kind enough to review after reading, I would be very inspired. Um... so... Buggy Blah!  
  
SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 9: Sonic and Friends  
  
*Yet another peaceful day in SPFOS. EveryoneÂ´s eating watermelon... except Sonic*  
  
Amy: WhatÂ´s the matter, Sonic?  
  
Sonic: You know, I was thinking... this story is very stupid. I have been thrown bricks, menaced, moved, thrown of cliffs, blown up, and everything that is painful...  
  
Mighty: Yeah right!  
  
Sonic: You know what!? IÂ´m off. IÂ´m going to make a TV Show!!!  
  
Amy: But...  
  
Sonic: IÂ´m going to ABC TV right now!  
  
*Meanwhile with Rouge*  
  
*Rouge is in a place full of jewels*  
  
Rouge: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Diamond: Rouge!  
  
Rouge: AAAAHHHHH!!! The diamond spoke!  
  
Diamond: Rouge!!!  
  
*Rouge wakes up with Ice Cream on her head*  
  
Rouge: Uh? Where am I!  
  
Waiter: You slept on the ice cream machine again idiot!  
  
Parrot: Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Caw!  
  
*Parrot takes a dump on Rouge*  
  
Rouge: ARGH!!! My life canÂ´t be more miserable...  
  
Kid: I said chocolate!!  
  
*Kid drops his Ice Cream on Rouge*  
  
Rouge: MWAAAA!!!  
  
*Later, in the room...*  
  
Shadow: Hey guys! SonicÂ´s show is about to start!!  
  
Tails: Cool!  
  
Espio: I donÂ´t think itÂ´s cool. The only work he got was for a kidÂ´s program.  
  
Tails: Wha!?  
  
TV Guy: ItÂ´s the... Sonic and Friends show!!!  
  
Starring...  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
Socky, the sock puppet!  
  
Mighty: Sock puppet! ARGH!!!!!  
  
*Mighty jumps out of the window*  
  
Squeezy the Crab!  
  
And Zeeky H. Bomb!!  
  
Applause please!!  
  
*Cheers*  
  
Sonic: Hi friends! Welcome to the Sonic and Frineds show! In which you are the friends... thatÂ´s why we got the name... you get it? Sonic... friends...  
  
*Chirp*  
  
Sonic: ... ... so, letÂ´s go over to SockyÂ´s house and see if heÂ´s there!  
  
*Sonic walks to a very small cabin*  
  
Sonic: Hello! Are you there Socky?  
  
*Sonic puts Socky on his hand*  
  
Sonic: Hi Socky! How are you!  
  
Socky: ... ...  
  
Sonic: Hey Socky!  
  
Socky: ....  
  
Sonic: Stupid Sock! Talk!  
  
Sonic whispering: The stupid sock wonÂ´t respond!  
  
Camera Guy: ItÂ´s a puppet, you have to make it talk idiot!  
  
Sonic: Oh. Hi Socky! How are you?  
  
Socky: IÂ´m fine Sonic. How are you?  
  
Sonic: Fine too! Fine... ... yeah... .... very fine... fine...  
  
*Sonic throw Socky out of the window*  
  
Sonic: So! WeÂ´ll continue after some commercials!  
  
Camera Guy: But...  
  
Sonic: COMMERCIAL I SAID DAMMIT!  
  
*Commercials*  
  
TV Guy: Stickland!!!! Welcome to Stickland!!! The best place by far on the planet!!! You can ride anything!!! Try the Roller Coaster!!!  
  
*Kids are seen riding the roller coaster... then flying off to the sun*  
  
TV Guy: Try your luck with Whack-A-Dile!  
  
*Someone whacks a dile*  
  
Dile: ****! ****** ****er!!!!  
  
*Dile eats guy*  
  
TV Guy: Or try the cool shotguns and break bottles!!  
  
*GuyÂ´s shotgun explodes and his head goes flying off the Wheel thing which begins rolling throughout the park killing everyone*  
  
TV Guy: Win great prices!!  
  
*Kid is shown with an empty glue bottle on his hand*  
  
TV Guy 2: Rated A on security. Oh no! The cops are coming! Run!  
  
*Back with the show...*  
  
Sonic: How would I knew I had to make the stupid sock ta... Oh hi friends and welcome back to the Sonic and Friends show!!! And who do we have here!! Is Squeezy the Crab!!  
  
*Squeezy the Crab goes into scene*  
  
*In EggmanÂ´s base... the showÂ´s on the screen*  
  
Eggman: Is the EggCrab!!! Not Crab, EggCrab!! CanÂ´t you see itÂ´s like a crab... but itÂ´s... egg shaped... so itÂ´s different... anyway, we finally managed to sneak into Sonic! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*Back at the show*  
  
Sonic: WhatÂ´s that Squeezy! Oh! A present!  
  
*Squeezy runs*  
  
Sonic: Where would he go? Oh well. LetÂ´s open this!  
  
*Sonic opens present*  
  
Zeeky H. Bomb: Zeeky Boogy Doog!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Sonic: Damned mother...  
  
*Please Stand By screen pops up*  
  
*Please Stand By screen dissapears*  
  
TV Guy: Sonic idiot! Watch out what you say, itÂ´s a stupid kidÂ´s show!  
  
Sonic: It wasnÂ´t written on the script that that lousy mother...  
  
*Please Stand By screen pops up*  
  
*Please Stand By screen dissapears*  
  
Sonic: Hi friends! Now we are...  
  
*Mighty enters stage and tears appart sock puppet*  
  
Mighty: DIE EVIL DOER!!! DIEEEEEEEEEEE...  
  
*Mighty gets shot by a person on public*  
  
Sonic: O.O!!! Whew thank you kind... WTF!?!?!?!?!?  
  
*The public are... Omochao*  
  
Omochao: MORE MORE MORE MORE!!!!  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Sonic wakes up*  
  
Sonic: Pant... pant...  
  
*Amy wakes up*  
  
Amy: Sonic are you OK?  
  
Sonic: Yes IÂ´m... wait a second! What are you doing in my bed?  
  
Amy: WeÂ´re married silly!  
  
Sonic: Married? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Sonic wakes up next to a giant Omochao*  
  
Omochao: Kiss ME!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Sonic wakes up... again...*  
  
Mighty: IÂ´m rich!  
  
Sonic: OK, this oneÂ´s just plain stupid.  
  
*Sonic wakes up on stage*  
  
Sonic: What happened? Was it a dream?  
  
*Suddenly ever OmochaoÂ´s head on public begins spinning*  
  
Sonic: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*OmochaoÂ´ head separates from body, body explodes, and they begin flying*  
  
Omochao: MORE MORE MORE MORE!!!  
  
*Every Omochao start shooting beams everywhere*  
  
Sonic: HELP!!!  
  
Amy: Tails!!! Use your TV Person Change Apparatus!!  
  
Tails: OK!  
  
*Sonic appears in the room*  
  
Sonic: Whew... that was close... thanks guys... but with whom did I got exchanged?  
  
*Mighty appears in show*  
  
Mighty: Oh ****.  
  
*Mighty gets hit*  
  
Charmy: Change channel!!  
  
*Knuckles pushes button*  
  
*Crocodile Hnter is being eaten by rabid lions on a pit, suddenly Mighty falls down in the pit and lots of screaming are heard*  
  
*Knuckles pushes button*  
  
*Mighty appears in a cage with David Coperfill*  
  
Mighty: Am I safe?  
  
David: No.  
  
*David dissapears, Mighty gets spoked by a sword, Knuckles pushes button*  
  
*Mighty gets stomped by an elephant*  
  
Shadow: This is getting boring. Turn it off.  
  
*Knuckles pushes button, TV is turned off*  
  
Vector: LetÂ´s go get some tacos.  
  
Everyone: YAY!!  
  
*Cut to... a wall*  
  
Rouge: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
*Rouge gets pushed into the wall by an Ice Cream Beam*  
  
*And thatÂ´s all folks! But please stand by for... Chapter 10: Enter Big! 


	10. Enter Big!

GUYS!!!!! Come on, please, I need reviews insanely. I haven´t received one since Chapter 4, and it was mine!!! So please, I beg you, if you are reading the story and enjoy it, just click in the little button below the chapter that says "submit a Review" or somthin. Thanks to anyone, you´ll be compensated by an insanely funny chapter I´ve been preparing a long ago... you won´t get it until chapter 13 though!  
  
SA3: The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 11: Enter Big!  
  
*Scenery: Dining Room. Everyone´s eating watermelon*  
  
Tails: Cool! Watermelon again!  
  
*Sonic comes in, full of pamphlets*  
  
Sonic: Guys! IYou won´t believe all the marvelous stuff you can find here!  
  
*Big´s foot enters screen*  
  
*Big´s foot leaves screen  
  
Knuckles: Your point?  
  
Sonic: Let´s go bungee jumping!  
  
*At some canyon*  
  
*Sonic jumps from a cliff*  
  
Sonic: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bungee Guy: Hey you need a bun... *Boom* ...gee.  
  
Sonic: ...youch. You were right Mighty. This hurts.  
  
*Stares at an armadillo shaped blob like thing in the ground*  
  
Knuckles: It looks cool!  
  
Tails: Yeah!  
  
*Everyone jumps*  
  
BG: But! Oh well.  
  
*Bungee guy jumps*  
  
*Everyone is back at the hotel, playing video games, wounded*  
  
Shadow: Hey, what are you playing?  
  
Amy: A Boy and his Blob. Take laxatives fat ass!  
  
*Blob flies all over the screen spiling ******  
  
Amy: Cool!  
  
Sonic: OK guys, maybe it wasn´t the best idea to go bungee jumping, but hey! I have something better this time! Parachuting!  
  
Knuckles: Are you sure it´s safe Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Of course! We will go with an expert!  
  
*Everyone is in the air, holding their hands*  
  
Expert: OK guys, now pull the string coming out of your backpack like this!  
  
*Expert opens parachute*  
  
Sonic: What backpack?  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Back at the house, everyone´s even more wounded*  
  
Amy: Take hair grower stupid snowman!  
  
*Boy feeds Blob hair grower, and the blob explodes leaving hair all over the screen*  
  
Sonic: OK OK! I know that one was unsafe too! But this time... we are going to some place that needs no equipment to be forgoten this time! Roller Coaster!  
  
*At the Roller Coaster, everyone´s in a single car*  
  
Everyone: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*At the top of a loop, the roller stops*  
  
Knuckles: What happened!?!?  
  
*Mighty falls*  
  
*Splat*  
  
Radio: Sorry. The roller coaster has been stoped due to Godzilla attacks.  
  
Sonic: Wha?  
  
*Godzila comes by*  
  
*Fire breath*  
  
*Back at the hotel*  
  
Amy: How do you like white powder idiot!  
  
*Boy feeds Blob white powder. Blob feels dizzy. Blob´s head spins. Blob explodes*  
  
Knuckles: Taste my fists idiot!!  
  
Sonic: Ouch! OK guys, I´m very sorry, but I know what to do! This one can´t fail! Water Skiing!!  
  
*At the water*  
  
*Everyone´s skiing*  
  
Shadow: WAAAHOOOO!!!!  
  
*Some ducks get in the boat´s way*  
  
Boat Guy: DUCKS? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
*Boat Guy brakes*  
  
*Everyone goes flying*  
  
Everyone: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*They fly into explosives.... cut for little kids*  
  
*Everyone´s back at the room with wheelchairs*  
  
Amy: Explosives! Cool!  
  
*Blob explodes and leaves screen all... messy...*  
  
Tails: Hey Sonic! Want to taste my Nuclear Bomb?  
  
Sonic: Wait wait wait. I know what you´re thinking. I´m gonna to come up with something that will take us back to this room wounded. But not this time! We have... monster cars!  
  
Charmy: NO! Do you think we´re crazy?  
  
*Wait. I like the idea.*  
  
*Everyone is been crashed by a car... over and over and over and over again*  
  
*And back again at the room...*  
  
*Sonic is on the video game screen*  
  
Sonic: Hey! Get me outta here!!  
  
Amy: First taste atomic beans!  
  
Sonic: NOOO!!!!!  
  
*Sonic farts all the way to the atmosphere burning up in pieces*  
  
Amy: YAY!  
  
*The End... WOW*  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Rouge: Here bat 008 entering base.  
  
Radio: Are you sure Rouge?  
  
Rouge: Yeah. OH NO! WHAT'S THIS!!! CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM MINES!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capatain: Oh no! We lost signal!  
  
*To be continued... in... Chapter 12: The Chocolate Ice Cream Treat... and yes, Big appeared in this chapter, almost at the start* 


End file.
